Chapters
by hadleygirl
Summary: Sometimes the events of life seem like chapters in a book. These are the next chapters for Lee and Shady's life. Yet how will they end when a ghost from Lee Christmas' past comes back to life? Next of the In The Jungle series.
1. In the Jungle Again

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: You all have been so kind to ask for more of Lee & Shady. So, Shady tells me there's this story & one more she'd like to share. From Shady's humble scribe - thank you for reading!**

* * *

Be damned if they weren't in the jungle again. And, surprise, surprise, running for their lives. The last few missions, Lee and Shady had been the trailing team, giving the cover fire for the others. So, Shady shouldn't have been shocked when she felt the tell-tale burn and knew she'd been shot. However, this time there was something different. Her right arm had gone completely numb. Shady had instantly dropped to her knees, wincing in pain. Without a second thought, Lee had grabbed Boots' vest and jerked her up, "C'mon, woman. No laying down on the job."

She knew they had another couple of miles to get to the plane. It would mean that she'd be good and bloodied by the time she got on board – and that would mean another butt-chewing from Lee Christmas. But, the butt-chewing was going to be the least of her problems. Shady was hurting and it was a pain as bad or worse than when that knife had been rammed through her arm, pinning her to the floor.

The plane was in sight. The former North couple could hear the rotors fire up, indicating Barney Ross was at the controls. Lee leapt first and then turned to his girl. He reached a hand out and Shady grabbed for it, tripping as she did. She felt his warm hand wrap around hers and, one more time, Powell knew she was safe. He pulled her in as their transport lifted off. Christmas gave her a rakish grin and a quick peck before turning to go forward to take the co-pilot's seat. He heard his quietly spoken name. Lee turned back quickly and saw the distress on Shady's face. He knelt before her.

"What's wrong," was his simple inquiry.

"I'm hurt," she spoke softly.

He immediately ripped her vest off and then her shirt and leaned her forward. The blood staining her back was a large circle. Lee felt her breath hitch against him and he knew she was crying. If he hadn't known he would have when she spoke, "I can't feel my right arm, Lee. Nothing. And the pain…"

Shady trailed off and he answered back, "Hang on, Boots. I've got to tell Barney so we can get you help."

She looked up to him and nodded but Lee knew she was deteriorating. Boots was pale and sweating profusely. He put a hand on either side of her face and noted the clamminess of her skin. Lee grabbed a blanket from a nearby stack of supplies and wrapped it around her. He gave a quick glance to Yin who had joined them and had been listening to the byplay between the couple. Yang nodded as Lee quickly went to their pilot.

"We've got a problem," Lee said quietly.

"Yeah?" Barney responded without looking back.

"Boots has been hit. No feeling in her arm," he answered back.

Ross looked over his shoulder, "Bad?"

Lee nodded, "I can see the entry wound and I don't like where it is."

Barney replied seriously, "There's a hospital near the strip where we'll refuel."

Lee gave a curt shake of the head in response and returned to the girl. He once again knelt in front of Shady and spoke her name. She roused herself to make eye contact.

"I need you to stay with me, Boots," Christmas commanded. "Do you hear me?"

She swallowed trying to moisten a dry throat and stay focused on Lee but the darkness and the pain were overwhelming. Shady gave him an apologetic look and answered, "Sorry," as she passed out.

* * *

The next thing Shady realized she was in a hospital bed. Lying on her left side, her right arm was in a sling against her body and she still had no feeling. Boots could, however, hear voices.

"When can she go home," Shady recognized Barney.

"Mr. Ross," a man replied with a heavy Nigerian accent, "your niece lost a good deal of blood and she has yet to come out from the anesthesia. It would be best to keep her here overnight."

From the bed, Shady replied groggily, "No, I'm awake." And she turned where she could see the two men and continued speaking, "And, I want to go home."

"Mrs. North, that's just not advisable," the Doctor answered.

"Get me the papers and I'll sign myself out," she argued weakly. The man shook his head, no. So Shady took a different tack, "Look, Doc, if I can get up from the bed and even take a step without passing out, you'll get me the papers?"

"If you can get up from the bed and not pass out, I'll sign the papers myself," he responded arrogantly.

Shady nodded, took a breath and threw back the covers. She pushed up with her stronger left arm, swung her legs over the bed and then stood up. She steadied herself took a step and turned to face the doctor, a triumphant smile on her wan face.

"C'mon, Doc," Barney said, "let's go get those papers." The doctor gave his patient a disapproving glare and then turned on his heel and left the room. Barney grabbed a set of scrubs from a nearby cart and pitched them on the bed, "Lee, get her dressed." He then went down the hall in pursuit of the physician.

Lee Christmas had been sitting in a chair watching the display. He knew immediately when Shady had come to, watching her flex her fingers to determine if she had feeling. When she had started arguing with the medic, Lee knew she had a plan up her sleeve. He smiled when she finally made eye contact with him, standing up and grabbing the scrubs to help his "wife" get dressed.

"You've done that before," Christmas said knowingly.

"A couple of times," she answered breathlessly, "but I won't be able to do much else."

He put a steadying hand on her hip, "You won't need to. Let me help." And Christmas took over. He held up her undies, "Someday you will tell me why you wear these lacy things under your fatigues."

She smiled in response, "Hang onto them for me as a reminder." He chuckled and then got her dressed.

After that, it was all pretty hazy. Boots' memory was in flashes…leaving the hospital…being carried onto the plane…Gunnar holding her the flight home like he had Blanca Correa…the rest she couldn't be certain. All she knew was Lee's voice was the only constant, keeping her grounded which, in turn, meant Boots was safe.

* * *

The next time she came to, Shady was ensconced in a comfortably soft resting place. She looked around the room and realized she was home, lying in the middle of Lee's king sized bed. There were also a few other things Shady realized – she was naked under the covers, she still had no feeling in her right arm and she was being watched.

"You know I hate it when you do that," Powell spoke quietly from the bed.

Christmas chuckled and then crossed to the bed, "I thought you were awake."

She struggled to sit up, dragging the sheet with her, the moan slipping out before she thought.

"You hurting?" Lee asked.

She nodded and he responded hesitantly, "I can see about getting you something."

"No," Shady shook her head, "not with my history. I'll be okay." Lee didn't answer and she continued, "How long have I been out?"

"Over a day."

Boots nodded and then, taking a breath, asked reluctantly, "So what's the verdict?"

"The bullet pinched a nerve. The doctor was able to remove it but given the severity of the damage your arm had already sustained, it resulted in temporary paralysis. With rehab, the doctor believes it'll be possible for you to regain use but…" he trailed off.

"But, considering that I already have limited use, the probability of getting back all of what little I did have is slim and none," Shady finished. She closed her eyes, leaning her head back, an overwhelming sense of dejavu permeating her every pore.

Lee reached out and took her left hand in his. Shady opened her eyes and looked into his handsome face, "This is not like before."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

She cocked an eyebrow, "How do you figure?"

"This time," he paused and leaned forward, her hand still held in his, "you're not alone." And he finished the sentence with a kiss. Christmas broke it off and leaned back, "Now, what do you need?"

She shook her head and gave him a lopsided grin, "A shower. Oh, and privacy." When he gave her a look, she added, "I know they're here and I don't need the guys parading through the bedroom."

Lee grinned, "They won't. They're too busy eating and watching basketball."

She nodded, "March madness."

"Yep," he answered. Christmas stood up and began readying Shady's robe.

"Lee?" He looked back to the bed, "I can do this…I need to do this…on my own."

He gave her a hard stare, assessing her and then relented. He dropped the robe across the foot of the bed and headed towards the door. He stopped and turned back to her, "Boots, all you need to do is ask. I'm right here."

She nodded but didn't speak. Once he left the room, Shady got up from the bed and gathered clothes, taking them with her into the shower. When Lee bought the house, the first thing he did was gut both bathrooms. Completely remodeling the master, he changed the large bathtub to a Jacuzzi and enlarged the shower, covering it completely in large, earth tone tiles, adding a protrusion that doubled as both a shelf and seat. The showerhead was oversized and the stream could be adjusted. Boots turned on the water full force and stepped under the pulse. Too many thoughts flooded through her head but the most prevalent one was this – the career that had begun for her three years ago in the jungle had ended the same way – in the jungle.

She turned back towards the shower door and dropped down to a sitting position on the ground. She pulled her knees to her chest and put her head down. The stream continued to cascade over Shady's head, the water, mixing with her tears, and both washing down the drain.


	2. Proposal

Shady was dressed in dark yoga pants and a white sports bra, her hair still damp from the over forty-five minutes she had spent in the shower. If Shady were a betting person, which she was, there would be one of three people waiting in the bedroom – Barney, Yin or Gunnar. However, her money was on Barney Ross. This was why she had taken clothes into the bathroom originally. Opening the door, she smiled, thinking to herself – damn, I'm good – as she saw the Expendables leader sitting on the bed.

"Let's take a look," he said.

She shook her head but knew better than to argue. Powell presented her back to Ross and he dressed and bandaged the wound. Barney helped her pull a shirt on over the bra, fastening the sling, and securing her arm against her body. And, then, Ross grabbed her good arm to keep her close.

"Lee tell you everything?"

She nodded, "Yeah."

"I've got a friend who's a physical therapist. She'll be glad to work with you," Barney volunteered.

"She?" Shady smiled. He gave her a glare but Boots shook her head, "No, Barney, it's okay. But, you should know, I'm done."

"You don't have to be."

"I'm not going to put the men at risk," she said quietly.

"Like any of them think you'd do that," he scoffed.

"You and I both know I can't go back out," Shady countered.

Barney started to argue back, but the look on her face made him rethink, "You tell Christmas?"

She shook her head, "I work _with_ him. I work _for_ you. You gave me the job so you deserved to hear first."

"Fine. You don't go back in the field. But, you still have a bar to run and when your arm begins to heal, you'll fly. And, this," he pointed towards her arm, "has no effect on this," and he tapped her forehead. "You've got one of the best minds for calculating plans, escapes, and assaults. The whole team depends on that. I depend on that." Ross smiled, "You ain't getting out that easy."

She smiled and gave the boss a hug which, in a rare display, Ross returned, "Now, c'mon. The guys are all here and you need to eat."

Shady didn't argue and followed Barney into the kitchen. She was immediately joined by Yin who took a plate and began to pile on food. He gave her a nod and ignored her protests. Toll walked through, gave her a smile and asked, "You want a beer, Boots?"

"I…" she hesitated.

"Should be okay," Ross answered for her, "you're not on any medications."

She nodded her thanks and walked into the living room. Caesar was sitting in the rocker/recliner. She leaned over and kissed his forehead, eliciting a laugh from him and a swat on the butt. Gunnar grabbed Shady's waist and lifted her to sit between him and Christmas on the couch. Yang passed her plate which Lee immediately took and began to nibble from. Toll passed her drink and Jensen twisted off the cap. Powell looked around at the men and smiled to herself. She never had brothers and the guys she flew with were always too competitive. How Shady got lucky enough to be with a group like this she would never know.

* * *

The guys started filing out of the house sometime around nine, with the last, Barney, leaving around ten. He shared a few parting words with Christmas and a wave at Boots and then exited. Shady started to help clean up but a nasty look from her boyfriend stopped her.

"I'm not an invalid," she argued.

"And I'm not the one who got shot," he countered.

"You're never the one who gets shot," she groused.

He laughed on his way out the front door, carrying a large trash bag, "This is the last thing to do anyway." And Shady waited for him to return so she could break the news.

Lee locked the door when he came back and then spoke to Boots, "Ready for bed?"

She shook her head, "We need to talk."

He paused in mid-stride and looked back to where she still sat on the couch, "About?"

"I told Barney I wasn't going out with the team anymore," she spoke quietly.

He glared, "Without consulting me?"

"Lee, we both know, my ability to do the job the way I need to will never be the same. As hard as it is, it's time to move on," she said matter of fact.

"Yeah," and Shady noted the strange look on his handsome face. He turned and went to one of the large Chinese black lacquer cabinets that lined the wall of the living room. Most people would think it was a truly authentic way to display the large collection of knives and swords. Shady knew it was more than that. It was Lee's private arsenal of blades and also a place that he kept many of his personal effects. She heard him rifle through a couple of drawers and then he joined her on the couch.

"So are you interested in moving this direction?" And he opened a small box and handed her a ring. It was a pear-shaped emerald with diamond clusters on either side in a platinum setting.

"It's beautiful," Shady took the box and then looked into Christmas' face. "When did you get it?"

He smiled, "One of those trips you didn't make. The color made me think of your eyes."

"Really? You thought of me?" She was awed.

"Shady, when we're not together I think of you constantly. To distraction, in fact. And, it's time to do something about it." He paused, and then rushed on, "Marry me, Boots. For real, this time."

"Lee?" She looked into his serious, handsome face. "You mean it?"

"I do but, before you say anything, you should know there's a catch," he cautioned.

"I'm listening."

"I want a family." At her surprised look, Lee continued, "Shady, we've been together for the last three years. We've traveled the world; done things most couples only think of doing. But, now, I'm ready for the dream. I've got the home and the white picket fence, so to speak. I'm ready for the kids."

"How many are you thinking," Shady smiled.

He grinned back, "At least enough for a rugby team."

"I don't know how many that is."

"Say yes," Lee challenged, "and when we get there, I'll let you know."

Shady threw her arms around his neck, "Yes, oh, yes."

And he returned the hug, kissing her as he did. She leaned back and got a mischievous smile, "But, you've got to tell my dad."

He laughed, "Yeah, okay." And when he pushed her back on the couch to start working on that family, she didn't argue.


	3. Wedding

Shady took one last look in the mirror. It was her wedding day and she couldn't believe it was finally here. Boots had refused to get married until she could hold a bouquet (or a gun, whichever was going to be necessary.) Barney had set up the therapy sessions and two months after Lee asked they were going to make it official. Neither of them was in favor of a church wedding so they would tie the knot in a civil service. It was the Friday before Memorial Day and they would spend their honeymoon in a local hotel. That was where her father was to meet her.

She jumped at the knock on the door but regained her composure and quickly opened it. Standing in front of her was her father, Colonel Thomas "Shadow" Powell, in his full Air Force dress uniform.

"Dad," she paused, "I…you look amazing," and she almost teared up.

"Me?" He answered back, "It's you who look amazing." Shady was in an off-white suit with a matching lace top. The heels accentuated her long legs and the split in the pencil skirt showed them off appreciatively. "So, you ready for this?"

And the smile lit the room, "Yes, dad, so ready."

The Shadow laughed, "Alright, Boots, c'mon. Let's not keep that hard headed Brit waiting."

At the courthouse, Powell led his daughter to the small chapel the Justice of the Peace used to conduct the ceremonies. He stopped one more time before he let her go in, "It's not too late, Shady."

She grinned, "Yeah, actually, it is."

"Alright," he sighed in mock defeat, "if you insist," and he opened the door.

Shady paused at the sight that greeted her. The room had a center aisle and at the front on the groom's side was Hale Caesar, former Army Ranger, dressed in his military regalia. Behind him stood Tool in a dark blue suit; his hair pulled back and neatly tied. On the bride's side stood Toll Road. The man was also in formal uniform, his Marine ceremonial sword at his side. Next to him was Gunnar Jensen, also dressed in suit and tie. The dark coat did nothing to hide the size of the giant.

Standing next to the judge was Shady's maid of honor – none other than Yin himself. He'd turned bright red when she asked him. But, when Boots explained it was important and a position reserved for the person you considered a friend and confidant, Yang couldn't say no. He was also in a dark suit, looking very solemn and distinguished.

However, it was the other two – the groom and his best man – that Shady couldn't take her eyes off. Barney Ross was also in his Army Rangers uniform. Neatly pressed with creases so sharp they could cut, the formal uniform with the signature beret only complimented the confidant power of their leader. And waiting next to Barney for his bride was Lee Christmas. He, too, was in the formal dress of the British SAS. His dark uniform and maroon beret were a perfect contrast to her suit. The number of Purple Hearts, Bronze and Silver Stars, and Distinguished Service medals alone were staggering.

The Shadow walked his daughter up the aisle and placed her hand in Lee's. He nodded his thanks to his soon to be father-in-law and then looked into the beaming face of the woman he already consider his wife and partner for life.

"You like," he asked.

She nodded, "Impressive." And she handed the flowers to Yang, "But where's your uniform?"

Yin shook his head, "Not the right place. Besides, the bride's not wearing hers. Figured the maid of honor should follow suit."

She winked in response and then turned back to the judge who began the ceremony. At the appropriate time, Lee slid a platinum band on Shady's left hand and then fitted the emerald and diamond ring over the top, locking them in place. The bands were joined and wouldn't twist or come apart. It was a stunning setting. The ring Lee had chosen was also platinum with an inset row of five diamonds. She slipped it on his hand and the officiant finished the vows. It was over and done in ten minutes and they were officially Mr. and Mrs. Lee Christmas. Barney was the first one to kiss the bride after the service, "You are beautiful."

Shady shook her head, "No, sir, you are." She stuttered, "I mean, I can't tell you how special this is to see you dressed like this."

He shrugged, "Christmas' idea. He said you'd teased about the hardware alone." He pointed towards the medals that Boots' knew he had but were never discussed, "Figured it was an appropriate wedding surprise."

"I will treasure the photo," she responded, talking about the picture that the judge had arranged that had all eight of her men.

The others got their turn to hug and kiss the bride and then it was back to the hotel where they all shared dinner. Barney eventually took her father back to the house where the two of them stayed up all night swapping war stories. Tool, Toll, and Gunnar closed down the bar in the hotel. Yin and Hale both had girlfriends waiting and left soon after the meal was done.

Shady and Lee were in the suite. She had gone to the bathroom to change clothes. Lee had undressed, hanging up his uniform and slipping on his usual black satin pajama bottoms, Shady's unabashed favorite. But, damn him, if he didn't feel like some high school kid about to have his first sexual encounter! This was not the first time for them yet it was the first and last time he'd have a honeymoon and a wedding night and he wanted it to be special.

Shady was just as nervous. She had finally settled on a navy blue mini-gown that clung to her figure. She laughed to herself thinking, if Christmas got his way, it would be the last time for a very long time that she would get to wear something slinky. She had a feeling being pregnant and raising those same kids would put a damper on sexy-slinky.

She came out of the bathroom to a semi-darkened bedroom. Lee had opened the champagne that had been chilling since she'd left for the service – she had heard the tell-tale pop of the cork. He handed her a glass as she joined him. He took one look and then smiled, clinking his glass to hers, "Very nice, Mrs. Christmas. I don't believe I've seen that one."

She grinned, "No, Mr. Christmas, you haven't." She took a sip and then said cheekily, "You like?"

He nodded and then noticed a silver chain, "What's this?" He fingered it, calling it to her attention.

"Oh, that," Shady answered, "Let me have you wedding ring."

Lee was instantly on guard, "Why?"

"I know you can't wear it in the field. It'll get in the way or worse, you'll lose it."

"I will not," he responded indignantly.

She chuckled and took his hand, sliding off the band. He watched as she removed the necklace, slipped the chain through the ring and then put it back around her neck. His wedding band dropped nicely between the valley of her breasts. She watched his eyes darken when he realized where it had landed, "This way, you know where it is and can always," she paused for effect, "retrieve it when you're at home."

Christmas looked back up into her face and then pulled her into an embrace, "You've made me very happy today, Shady Powell. Thank you."

She kissed him, "I feel exactly the same. And, it's Christmas, if you please?"

He grinned, "Why, it certainly is, isn't it?" He returned the kiss, "Very well, Mrs. Christmas. Now, let's work on that other thing, shall we?"

And he lifted her and carried her to bed to begin their honeymoon and the rest of their lives together as a couple.


	4. Hercules

Two months after their marriage marked the first time Lee went on a mission without Shady. Up to that time, she had gone as their pilot – a way to still be involved without actually being in the thick of things. It was kind of like being a getaway driver and Boots liked it. But, she had known this time would come eventually and she was apprehensive.

"Why is this time different," she asked Barney.

"Because I say it is," he argued back. "We don't need an extra hand. We're working on stealth and speed and brute force."

She glared, "I can still…"

"Boots," Lee spoke her name in that tone that she absolutely despised. The command tone that meant this argument was done. "Go home. I'll be back before you know it."

"Lee…"

He grabbed her arms and pulled her up against his body. Before she could say anything else, Christmas kissed her quiet. Barney took that as his cue to leave. When Lee released her, he said, "It's okay, Shady. I promise I'll be alright."

"You better be," she warned. She hugged him tight and then left the bar. As she walked past Barney, she added, "You watch his six or you'll answer to me."

Ross grinned and gave her a mock salute, "Yes, ma'am, Commander."

* * *

Yin and Lee were clearing the last building on the compound. So far, their operation had gone off without a hitch. Once they verified that all of their combatants were accounted for, they would head home. Yin kicked in the door and immediately jumped back, "What the hell?"

Lee was instantly on guard. With a light attached to his handgun, he lit up the room, only to have two orbs glow back at him. Behind him, Yin questioned again, "What is that? A pony?"

Christmas slowly entered and, once again, the large animal moved and then whimpered. Lee chuckled, "It's a Great Dane."

"Looks more like a pony," Yin snarked, "At least we know it's not a person. C'mon, Barney will be waiting."

Lee looked over his shoulder and then shook his head, "I'm not leaving him here to starve." And he knelt down and began working loose the chain.

"You think letting him fend for himself in this jungle is better?"

"No," Lee responded, "I don't. That's why I'm bringing him along."

"Are you crazy?" Yin all but yelled.

"No, I'm not crazy. Besides, I need to bring back something for Boots."

Yang shook his head, "You are crazy and you're going to explain to Barney." And the Expendable headed back to the rendezvous point.

"Let's go, boy," Lee commanded. The huge dog immediately stood up and followed Christmas out the door, bounding behind him.

They made it to the plane in no time at all and all three boarded. For once, they didn't have to run for their lives. Barney met his two teammates at the door, "What the hell is that?"

"A present for Shady," Lee responded as if it were just a stuffed animal he had picked up at the carnival.

"No, hell, no. You are not bringing a dog back on this plane. And what is that smell?" Caesar complained.

"It's the dog and it's only this one time," Christmas answered back.

"Barney, man," Hale continued, "you gonna let him do this?"

Ross looked from one man to the other and then to the dog who acted like he knew his fate was being decided then and there. The dog didn't look away or cower but seemed to stare right back at the team leader.

Barney chuckled, "Hell, it's just this once. But," and he rounded on Lee, "he stays with you and if he does anything on my ride YOU clean it up."

"You got it," Lee answered and then opened the cooler so the dog could lick on the ice.

Gunnar, who had been unusually quiet, added, "I'd like to be a fly on the wall when you take that back to your wife. For some reason, I don't really think this is the kind of present she's going to be expecting."

Lee just grinned.

* * *

Shady let out a sigh of relief as she heard the garage door open and the sound of Lee's truck pulling in. She stood up from the rocker/recliner, ready to launch herself at him when he came through the door but was halted from any action by the large monster that came through first. She stared at dark eyes in an intelligent face and then looked up at her husband, "Something you want to explain?"

"My first assignment as a married couple without you and I thought you needed something to mark the occasion. So, I brought you a present," he responded matter-of-fact.

"Are you drunk?" Shady asked.

He laughed, "No." And, Shady finally noticed that her husband was also carrying a very large bag of food.

"Is that the dog that smells?" Boots went on.

Lee nodded, "Yeah, he's in need of a bath. And, quite frankly, so am I from handling him."

"Fine but not in my bathroom. Use the front shower and I'll get towels."

Christmas smiled and called the big dog to follow him. He turned on the shower, stripped off and got in, motioning for the animal to come. Obediently, the dog obeyed. Shady came in shortly carrying a couple of large beach towels and was ready when the water was turned off. The Great Dane came to her and she dried him off, playing with him as she did. She looked up to see her husband's smiling face, "What are you calling him?"

He wrapped a towel around his waist as he responded, "I like Hercules."

Shady nodded, "Seriously, what made you bring him home?"

Lee leaned against the shower, "Yin and I found him, all alone, chained in an old shed. He's obviously been used as a guard dog but there doesn't seem to be a vicious bone in his body. I couldn't leave him behind and, I thought, he'd make good company for you. This won't be the last time I have to leave you alone for an assignment."

The dog had stretched out beside Boots where she sat in the floor, his big head in her lap as she played with his ears. Lee continued, "Besides, he seemed like the perfect embodiment of the whole team." Christmas gave Shady a hand up and they led the dog to the kitchen where he got a bowl for water and she got a bowl and filled it with food.

"You want to explain that last comment?" She asked as she put the meal down for Hercules.

"Well, he's got Hale's coloring, Gunnar's size." Boots shook her head, seeing where this description was going, "He's got one ear that's a little wonky like Toll's. He's got Yin's stealth and, if you look closely, you'll see, in the face, a marked resemblance to Barney when he's being deadpan."

"And you?" She challenged.

"Well, he's got my commanding presence and good looks."

Shady shook her head, "Please tell me you did not share this with your teammates?"

He grinned, "I'm not crazy, wife."

"I'm not so sure."

When she got the towels, Shady had grabbed an old blanket from the closet and pitched it on the floor to the laundry room. She called the dog that already seemed to know his name and then patted the covering. He immediately stretched out and Boots would have sworn she heard him sigh. She walked back into the kitchen where her husband still stood, leaning casually on the bar, wearing nothing but the towel. Shady crossed to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, "He was a very thoughtful gift, husband. Thank you for bringing him home." She kissed him quickly, adding, "And for bringing yourself home as well." Ss she kissed him again, she dropped her hands down to the towel, "Now," she broke off and spoke seductively, "let's get rid of this, shall we, so I can thank you properly?"

Lee smiled and stopped her hands, "Not in front of Hercules. We wouldn't want to give him the wrong idea." He swept her up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom where she then showed him her true gratitude for the gift and his safe return home.


	5. Morning Sickness

The guys were sitting around the kitchen table discussing their next assignment. Since moving in together, the Christmas home had become the de facto meeting place. Shady was leaning on the back of Lee's chair, her arms wrapped around his neck. He reached up, placing his hands possessively on her arms, as he spoke, "So, as you can tell, the area is extremely crowded – heavily trafficked."

"You guys got good pictures," Toll complimented as he scratched between Hercules' ears. Since the dog had come to the house, anytime Road was around, Hercules was his shadow.

"Nice to know Shady can still serve a purpose," Caesar teased. However, he was right. As Barney had discovered, a married couple drew less attention than a couple of guys. And, this trip had necessitated a creative approach that Boots and Christmas were able to provide.

Gunnar picked up another set of pictures and thumbed through them. These included more gruesome shots of the conditions of the sweatshop where their target was being forced to work. Shady glanced at the photos and then immediately pushed back from Lee and ran to the sink to empty the contents of her stomach.

Christmas had turned immediately and then joined Boots at the sink, grabbing a rag that was nearby. The rest of the team watched from the table, listening to the couple's conversation.

"You've been this way ever since we got back," Lee stated the obvious as he wet the rag, also washing the bile down the drain.

Shady took the cloth and wiped her face as she answered, "Yeah, guess I picked up something."

"Well, if you're not better by the time we get back, I'm taking you straight to the doctor."

The other men exchanged glances. However, it was Yin who was brave enough to voice their thoughts. He cleared his throat, "Uh…the two of you are trying to start a family, right?"

"Yeah," Lee glared back, "so?"

"So," Barney explained, "did it ever occur to you this might be morning sickness?" And the look on both of their faces gave Ross his answer.

Lee looked back at his wife, "Can you get in to see the doctor tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I probably can," she responded absently.

"Then I'll stay here and go with you," Lee answered back.

And Shady snapped to, "Why?"

"Why do you think?"

And again, the team watched the entertainment that was Shady and Lee Christmas.

"Because I might be pregnant?" She countered back, "I don't need you to go with me to find that out."

"I might want to be there."

Shady cocked an eyebrow, "And it might be some bug I picked up in a foreign country. How are you going to feel then?"

"Shady," Lee began, only to be cutoff.

"Christmas, go. You'll be back in two days. If I am pregnant, I will still be in that condition when you return."

Lee ordered, "Well, you can call me on the plane."

"I've never called you before when I didn't go, I'm not going to start now," she explained.

"You've never possibly been pregnant before now, either."

Boots shook her head, "I'm not calling you on the plane, Christmas. I'm not Lacy."

"Thank god," Barney said, interjecting into the conversation, which earned him a glare from Lee.

Realizing this wasn't getting him anywhere, Lee finally relented, "Fine. I'll go and find out when I get back."

"Thank god for that, too," Barney chuckled, "Now, can we finish this meeting?"

Shady smiled as her husband slapped his boss across the chest when he walked back to the table and they wrapped up their mission briefing.

* * *

They made love through most of the night until Shady finally convinced her husband to get some rest. When he got up the next morning and made his preparations to leave, he knew Shady was watching him. Lee caught her gaze where she still lay in the bed and dropped down beside her.

"It's not too late for me to stay here," he spoke quietly, brushing hair from her face as he did.

Boots took his hand and brought it to her lips with a kiss, "Yes, it is."

"Stubborn woman."

She smiled, "It's why you love me."

"It's not the only reason but it does add to your charm," he leaned down and kissed her. "I'll see you in a couple of days."

Shady nodded, "Be careful."

"Always," and he got up and left the room without a look back. Otherwise, Lee would be too tempted to stay, regardless of Shady's wishes.

* * *

"So, Mrs. Christmas, is it?" Doctor Spencer asked as he joined her in the examination room.

"Shady, please?"

He smiled in response, taking a seat on a rolling stool and sliding it up next to the table, "Well, Shady, your husband's not joining us?"

She shook her head, "No, sir. He travels quite a bit for his job as a military contractor; often, overseas. When possible, I go with him."

"Well, you'll probably want to stay a little closer to home for a while," the Doctor answered. "Air travel in the later stages of pregnancy can be difficult."

"Pregnancy? I'm…I'm pregnant?"

He smiled broadly, "Yes, Shady, you are. Somewhere between eight and ten weeks, I'd say." He made notes on her chart as he continued, "Overall, you're in great physical shape. I'll prescribe some prenatal vitamins and, unless you're having any problems?" Spencer looked up.

"Just some morning sickness," she answered.

"Invest in crackers and ginger ale," he answered back. "If it gets too bad, we can look at alternatives but it would be best to do it naturally." The doctor made a few more entries, "Know your blood type?"

"O negative."

"And your husband's?"

Boots nodded, "Yes, sir. He's A positive."

"Well," Doctor Spencer said, "that makes it a little more interesting. We're going to need to give you a couple of extra injections just to make sure there aren't any issues during the pregnancy. We'll draw blood a few times, too, just to guarantee there won't be any problems with the baby." And he continued to make notes, while he added, "Better safe than sorry."

"Do I need to be concerned?" Shady asked, alarm tingeing her voice.

Again, he smiled, "No, Mrs. Christmas, nothing to worry about if we monitor it. O negative blood types sometimes have some issues during pregnancies. But, like I said, if we monitor it, no problems. And monitor it we will." He patted her leg reassuringly. Spencer stood then and continued his instructions, "So, we'll see you back here in a month. Bring your husband, if he's available. I'd love to meet him."

And, like that, he was gone. The nurse came in then. She drew blood, gave Boots her prescriptions, made her next appointment and sent her on her way with a bag full of pamphlets about what to expect.

* * *

Christmas looked at the phone for what must have been the tenth time. Ross shook his head and then said, "It's not going to ring."

Lee cut him a sideways glance and the made a show of dropping the cell into his pocket, "I know that."

"And she's not going to call you."

"I know that, too."

"And if you call her, she's going to eat your ass out royally."

"I know that, too. The woman's too stubborn for her own damn good."

Barney chuckled, "No, she understands what it means to be on an assignment." The team leader reached across and slapped his number two on the arm. "She'll be fine and you'll know soon enough."

Lee nodded, "Yeah. What's a few more hours, right?"

* * *

Some things didn't change. Shady still couldn't sleep when Lee wasn't around. She was in the rocker/recliner napping when she heard Hercules move, taking a defensive position between her and the door. Boots chuckled. She didn't know who had trained the dog to do that but she didn't really care. It made him worth even more in Shady's eyes.

The door opened and closed and she breathed a sigh of relief. Lee Christmas was home. He called to the dog that came immediately, taking a proffered treat and then heading off to bed, satisfied his master was safe.

Lee then returned to the living room and leaned on the back of the chair, forcing it backwards. This made it possible for him to look down on his wife as she looked up.

"Glad you're home," Shady replied.

"Glad to be home," Lee answered.

"So ready for bed?" She asked impishly.

"Boots, so help me, I'm going to beat you within an inch of your life if you don't tell me what you found out."

She chuckled, "You probably shouldn't do that to the mother of your child."

He quickly dropped down to a knee beside the chair, "Really? It's true, then? You're pregnant?"

Shady placed a hand on either side of Lee's face, "Yes, my love, I'm pregnant."

He kissed her and whispered, "Thank you."

She leaned back, "Thank you?"

"Yes, thank you. You know how much I wanted this," Lee fumbled for words.

"We wanted this."

"But…" And it was Shady who kissed her husband quiet.

"We wanted this," she corrected again.

"Yes, ma'am, Mrs. Christmas." And he pulled her out of the seat into an embrace and carried her to bed.

* * *

One Sunday during October the entire team always came to the house for an all-day football feast. They started showing up around 10:30 for the kickoff of the first game, firing up the grill and icing down the beer. Lee met the guys as they began to file in, directing them outside to the backyard. It had been two weeks since they had found out for sure that Boots was pregnant. And, during that time, she'd done nothing but sleep and puke.

"You look like hell, Christmas," Road said.

"Yeah, didn't get much sleep last night," he answered back.

"Boots?" Caesar asked.

Lee nodded, "I'm so damned frustrated because I don't know what to do." He ran a hand around his neck, "She tries to eat, she throws it back up. Finally, when she hits on something she can keep down, the next time, she can't. Right now, she's living mostly on ginger ale, crackers and popsicles."

Yang quirked a brow, "Popsicles?"

Lee shook his head, "And last night was the worst she's been. Up more than she slept. I think she finally passed out from fatigue around 3 or 4 this morning."

"Do you want us to leave?" Barney asked, concerned for his married team members.

"No, if nothing else, she'll enjoy the company. Lord only knows why but she seems to like having you blokes around," Lee said, a smile on his tired mug.

The guys ate, laughed, watched the games and, all the while, kept an eye out for the woman they thought of as little sister, friend, confidant and, in one member's case, love of his life.

They were rewarded for their patience when Shady made an appearance from the kitchen, sucking on one of those popsicles Lee had mentioned earlier, "Who's winning?"

"Hey, Boots," Gunnar called out first.

The rest of the guys exchanged their greetings with Shady as she returned each one. Barney moved over on the couch making room between him and Lee. Christmas patted his lap and Shady tossed her trash away before joining her spouse. He pulled her close, wrapping a steel band of an arm around her to anchor her. His other hand he placed on the small mound that just peaked under the waistband of the yoga pants she favored. Shady snuggled close, giving him a kiss, whispering, "Sorry about last night."

He shook his head, "Don't apologize. It's not like you can help it."

She smiled instead of answering. Where his hand rested, Lee began to absently trace circles over her stomach with his thumb. Shady chuckled and then explained, "I'm not an alligator."

Christmas grinned, "We'll see."

"So we were talking about not coming over for Thanksgiving this year," Barney began, interrupting the interlude between the couple.

"And why would we be talking about that?" Shady questioned.

Gunnar chimed in, "We just thought maybe we should skip it this year."

"Really?" Her tone level.

"Yeah, we just thought it might be too hard on you," Caesar added his two cents.

She turned back and glared at Hale, "Hard, why? Because I'm," she paused for emphasis, "Oh, yeah, pregnant?"

Lee chuckled, "I told you guys she wouldn't respond well to this suggestion."

"Thanksgiving day, around eleven. No further discussion," Boots responded decisively.

She heard choruses of yes and yes, ma'am, and was satisfied. Shady started watching the game, then, just enjoying the normality of the setting. Lee continued his rhythmic circles over the baby bump until he felt her completely relax. When she finally rested, Christmas let his guard down. Within thirty minutes, the couple was sound asleep on the couch amid the din of the game and the men.

Toll whispered, "Should we leave?"

"Nope," Barney answered.

Yang said, "But they're sleeping."

"That's why they're sleeping. Because we're here," Gunnar spoke and Barney nodded his agreement.

"I don't get it," Hale said.

"Christmas won't sleep because Shady can't sleep. With us here, he knows they're both safe," Barney explained.

"And they can sleep," Jensen finished with a smile, covering up the couple with a nearby quilt. When he stood up, Gunnar asked, "Anybody else want a beer?"

Hands went up around the room, as the guys settled in to watch the rest of the games (and guard their sleeping team members.)


	6. Thanksgiving

Shady was in the kitchen making the last minute preparations for Thanksgiving Dinner. Her father had driven up from Sacramento the night before. It was the first time he'd seen his daughter since finding out he would be a grandfather. She laughed as she thought about the conversation.

_As soon as The Shadow walked into the house, he dropped his bag, grabbed his daughter and pulled her into a bear hug. The baby bulge was already starting to show and her father couldn't help putting his hands on her belly. He looked into her smiling face, "You feeling okay?"_

_She grinned, "A little better now. Not sick nearly as much but I do find I sleep a whole lot more."_

"_That's an understatement," Lee said, entering the room, walking up behind his wife. He put a hand on her waist and then proffered the other one to his father-in-law to shake._

_Powell didn't take his hand. Instead, he accused, "You did this to my little girl?"_

_Lee froze, unsure how to proceed. Shady felt his grip tighten on her waist but she didn't smile. Christmas deserved a little harassment every now and again, "You should answer him."_

"_You, too?" Lee whispered. She shrugged and her husband knew he wasn't getting any help. He looked at the Shadow and answered proudly, "Damn sure did, sir. And, after this one joins the world, I have plans to do it again."_

_He heard Shady's indrawn breath. But, it was her father's reaction that was priceless, "Sounds good, son. I'd be happy with at least two or three grandkids." Powell smiled at Shady and then asked, "The guest room ready?" And strolled past his daughter, patting his son-in-law on the shoulder, and left the couple alone in the living room._

"You need help?" Lee's question startled her from her day-dreaming.

She smiled and turned to look at him and, lord help her, she melted at the sight. He was in a dark t-shirt that clung across his muscled chest and fitted into faded jeans that accentuated hips and ass. He was barefoot and padded into the kitchen. He wrapped arms around her and pulled her close, "I know that look, Mrs. Christmas."

"And if I weren't already pregnant, that's the way to get me to drop trowel to get that way," Shady answered without reserve.

He chuckled, "Good to know for future opportunities. But, back to the original question, do you need help?"

Boots kissed her husband, "I'm good, thanks. This part I know how to do." And she went back to preparing the turkey.

Soon, the rest of the guys began to arrive. Each one brought a dish to go along with the main course that Shady prepared. This year, in addition to the regular team, both Hale and Toll brought their dates. Lee found it funny that these men who could make split-second, life or death decisions brought their girlfriends for his wife to approve. All of the team acknowledged her father as they took a seat at the table for Thanksgiving dinner. Conversation was like any other normal, dysfunctional family – they shared stories of growing up, other family dinners, and Thanksgiving's spent on foreign shores in service to their countries.

Once they finished, the guys began to gather in front of the television for the annual Turkey day football games. Shady took her time clearing the table, packing up leftovers and cleaning up the kitchen. Hale's girlfriend, Esta, a model from South Africa, also helped Shady in the kitchen.

"Are you excited about the baby?" Esta asked.

Shady paused and looked at the beautiful woman, "Yes, Esta, very. In fact, tomorrow Lee and I are shopping for furniture for the nursery."

She leaned in conspiratorially with Shady, "He is very handsome. And, you are a lucky woman."

Boots smiled, "Tell me something I don't know." And, laughing, they went back to cleaning up the kitchen.

Lee was headed to the cellar to get another bottle of wine. One of the other upgrades they had made to the house when they bought it was to turn the basement into a wine cellar. They had added shelves and a refrigerated section and stocked the room. Who knew that Lee Christmas was a connoisseur?

As he passed by his study, Lee saw the package setting on the desk. It caught his attention and he ducked in to check it out. He recognized the return address and dropped the box as if it burned him. He immediately removed his military-style pocketknife and cut through the tape securing the butcher paper. Lee laid the wrapping aside and then turned his attention to the box. He gingerly cut through the tape and pulled back the flaps. Peering in, he once again used his knife to remove the contents – a strip of camouflaged material that appeared to be a sleeve torn from a uniform. Sewn to the sleeve was an insignia that Christmas recognized instantly and if he hadn't already been concerned, the site of the familiar patch made his blood run cold.

He slammed out of the study and yelled for his wife, "Boots!"

Shady jumped at that command tone and immediately responded, "Sir?"

But it wasn't just his wife's attention that Lee had managed to attract. The rest of the assembled guests were immediately alerted and watched the scene.

"Where did that package come from?"

Shady's eyes widened as she tried to comprehend what she was being asked, "Package?"

"Yes, package."

"Lee, I…" And she fumbled for words.

His tone betrayed his frustration, "The one you put on my desk in the study, Boots. Where did it come from?"

"Oh," the light dawned, "it was on the porch when I got back from the store yesterday. I just picked it up and brought it in. When I saw it was addressed to you, I put it on your desk. I…uh…I guess I forgot to tell you." And she stared her husband down, "Is there a problem?"

And Lee realized what he had done and began to backtrack, "No." He shook his head, "No, nothing wrong. I just…" He looked around at the rest of the group, "Shady, this is that package I've been looking for. I told you about it. That's why I was so surprised you didn't let me know it had arrived."

Shady narrowed her gaze. Her husband was trying to save face so she let him off the hook. Shrugging, she responded, "I'm sorry, love. I think my short term memory was the first thing the baby took."

He laughed in response, "No, I'm sorry, darling. I'll go get that wine now." And he left the room. The rest of the team also shrugged off the incident and went back to what they were doing before. All of the guys that is except for Barney Ross and Thomas Powell.

Barney started to follow his number two but Shadow stopped him, "Let me." He followed his son-in-law down the hall.

Lee had ducked back into the study, resting his hands against the desk. He locked his arms and dropped his head. This was how Powell found him when he looked in the room.

"Everything alright, son?"

Lee wasn't surprised that someone had followed him. He was, however, surprised to discover it was Shady's dad. He shook his head and responded, "Everything's fine, sir."

"Didn't sound like it."

"I blew it out of proportion. I overreacted."

Powell shook his head, "That's not what I heard. I heard a man reacting to a situation where his pregnant wife may have unknowingly put herself at risk."

"That what you heard?"

"Yeah." But when Lee didn't add anything else, her father asked, "So is she? Is she in danger?"

And since her father entered the room, Lee finally moved. He stood to his full height, crossed his arms in front of his massive chest and assumed what could only be called a defensive posture. His tone was ice cold and menacing when he answered, "I can protect my wife."

But Thomas Powell was not intimidated. Instead, he crossed to the former SAS officer and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I'll take that as a yes." But before Lee could argue, her father continued, "And I have no doubt you can protect my daughter. But who's going to protect you?"

Lee was taken aback. Shadow continued, "Three months ago, there would've been no doubt that Shady would have provided that backup. And, if she thought for one moment you were in danger, she'd still try to do it. But, she's in no condition to assume that responsibility now."

"I'll let you tell her that because I sure as hell won't," Christmas chuckled.

"Look, Lee, all I'm trying to say is you've got six other men in this house that will back your play and follow your lead. They'll do anything you want," Powell made sure that he had Christmas' full attention. "All you've got to do is ask."

The younger man gave a small smile in response, "Thank you, sir. I understand."

Powell slapped his son-in-law's arm and nodded in response. He didn't say anything else and left Lee still standing in the study. When Shadow rounded the corner, he wasn't surprised to see Barney Ross loitering where he could hear the entire conversation. The team leader jerked his head at the Air Force colonel – an unspoken thank you for handling the situation. Powell smiled in response and returned to watch the game and enjoy the day with his daughter's family and friends.

* * *

The Friday following Thanksgiving, Shadow left early to return home. Shady watched as Lee walked her dad to his car, the two men deep in conversation. She'd ask what they were talking about but she knew she'd never be told. All Boots knew is that the two men had stayed up until early this morning plotting something and, she had no doubt, this was the summation of those plans.

She waved at her dad as he pulled off and then watched her husband back the truck from the garage. He leaned out the window and called, "You coming or not?" Boots grinned, locked the door and joined her mercenary.

One of the things that they had discovered about each other was that the couple shared a love for antique stores, junk shops and swap meets. Many of the things in their home had started out as pieces past their prime; their usefulness. But, between Shady's imagination and ability to sketch and Lee's love of woodwork, they had brought many items back to life and made them even better.

Boots had already drawn out how the nursery would look. Her favorite item that they already owned was a propeller from an old Cessna-182. She already had it mounted on the wall of the room and, depending upon if they had a girl or a boy, Shady would paint it. It would look like flower petals if they had a girl or she would make it resemble an old World War II plane if they had a boy.

The piece they were looking for today was an antique chifferobe. Shady had called a couple of stores that indicated they had the unusual item. And, sure enough, the first place they stopped had one that the couple could agree upon. It was reasonably priced and actually wouldn't require too much refinish. It was heavy wood with round antique finials on each corner. Lee paid the shopkeeper and a couple of his workers helped him load it. Back in the truck, Shady asked, "Who's gonna help you unload it?"

He looked at her and smiled, "Already have someone on stand-by."

"Which one?"

Lee grinned, "Gunnar will be waiting when we get home." And she returned his smile.

True enough, Jensen was parked on their doorstep when the couple pulled in. The two men easily moved the large chest into the freshly painted room. Shady stood back out of the way, directing where to position it. Once the chifferobe was placed, Lee went back to put the truck in the garage. Boots dusted at the piece, opening the doors and then pulling out the drawers to see how much more work she would need to do.

"How much refinishing does it need?" Gunnar asked.

Shady shook her head, "None. Just rub it down with beeswax and it'll be good to go."

Pointing towards the highest point of the eight foot cabinet, Jensen warned, "You're not climbing all the way up there."

"And you're not going to start bossing me around, too," Boots argued right back. "I get enough of that from my husband."

Gunnar chuckled, "I bet you do."

Shady put an arm around the big man's waist, "Come on into the kitchen. There are plenty of leftovers."

"I'm not going to intrude on time you and Christmas have together."

She put a hand on his chest and stared up into his chiseled face, "You're not intruding. So don't make me kick your ass."

He laughed, "I'd like to see you try, little mama."

Lee had returned and was now leaning on the doorjamb listening to the exchange, "Don't test her." He passed a beer bottle to Gunnar, "You heard her, come on."

Gunnar returned Shady's hug and followed her husband to the kitchen where they shared a meal and good company for the rest of the evening.


	7. Christmas

The Christmas' were sharing a quiet holiday together, just the two of them. The Expendables team always spent this time on their own. Barney never scheduled a mission during Christmas either. Shady's father had also made other plans for this time. He and a group of friends had been planning a trip to Hawaii for some time. Powell had told his daughter to enjoy the alone-time. As soon as the baby came, grandfather would be a constant fixture in the Christmas home.

So since this was the last Christmas holiday alone they would know, Lee had decided to surprise Shady with a candlelit dinner. After the meal, she cleaned up the kitchen while he started a fire and piled pillows in the floor. Shady joined her husband on the cushions, pulling her up close as soon as she did. Lee eased up her shirt, revealing the now very obvious rounded belly.

"I just can't keep my hands off of you," he said, caressing her.

"I'm pretty sure that's how I got this way," she teased.

He kissed her and then said, "You should be nicer to me, missus. Else I will make you wait until Boxing Day to open your present."

Shady pouted like a two year old, "Doesn't the misery I've had to deal with these last four months buy me any goodwill?"

"I don't know." He acted as if he were giving the issue great thought, "Let's ask Hercules?"

"Hercules?" She asked at the same time Lee called for the dog.

The huge Great Dane came trotting into the living room, a small box tied around his neck with a big red ribbon. He walked up beside Shady and stretched out next to her, giving her easy access to untie his decoration. Lee told her to go ahead and his wife acted like a small child as she quickly undid the ribbon and unwrapped the box.

Another thing that Lee Christmas knew besides fine wine was fine gems. The setting he had chosen for Shady's engagement and wedding ring were stunning – a piece that always caught her by surprise each time she looked at it. The box she held now was more jewelry. She looked at him first before opening the box. He wore that enigmatic smile he sometimes got when he knew he was right. She pulled open the case to find a set of emerald earrings that were a perfect match to her wedding ring, also set in platinum with small diamonds.

"Lee," she said breathlessly.

"I've noticed you're hands have swelled a bit so I thought you could wear these instead of your ring," he spoke almost shyly, "If you wanted to."

Shady leaned over to him and wrapped an arm around to pull him close, "Do you know how much I love you?"

He grinned unrepentantly, "I think so but if you wanted to show me." He trailed off and she kissed him.

When he sat back from her, she asked, "So would you like your gift?"

"Well," he shrugged, "I suppose it would only be fair if you gave me something. After all, I did give you a rather nice pair of earrings."

It was her turn to grin. She pointed towards the tree and the large box wrapped under it. He slid it close and ripped the paper and opened the package to reveal two velvet bags. "Are these what I think they are?" He asked as he slid them out cautiously.

She shrugged and watched as he removed the covers to reveal a matching set of Japanese samurai swords or uchigatana. Boots knew that he'd been looking for swords like these ever since he completed the matching cabinets that adorned their living room. He stood and unsheathed one of the weapons, wielding it expertly. Shady smiled as she watched him. Now who was acting like the kid?

He turned around quickly and caught her bemused expression, "They are exquisite."

"Almost as much as the emeralds," Shady exchanged.

And then his expression changed and he dropped down on his knees next to her and whispered, "But it all pales in comparison to what I'm looking at right now." He leaned closer, "Merry Christmas, Shady." And he kissed her.

They slept late the next morning and got up somewhere around lunch time. Shady was in the kitchen when the doorbell rang. She called to her husband, "I've got it."

"No, Shady," Lee called from the bedroom but Shady didn't hear for the barking Hercules. While there hadn't been any other incidents since Thanksgiving, that didn't stop the former SAS Officer from being cautious. However, his headstrong wife, who in her defense knew nothing, still put herself at risk more often than he liked.

She took the package from the mailman, wished him a belated Merry Christmas and then turned back to her husband who stood in the hall with a weapon drawn.

"What the hell's that for?" Shady asked staring at her half-dressed, armed spouse.

"Habit," he said as if that would satisfy her. "What is that?" He motioned towards the box.

She shrugged, "I don't know. It's addressed to you."

Lee was immediately wary, "Put it down, get Hercules and go to the kitchen."

"What? Why?"

"For god's sake, Shady," he raised his voice in anger, "once in your life, do what I tell you without questioning me."

Her eyes flared in response as much to the tone as to the command. Boots made a show of setting the box down and called for the Great Dane to join her. Once in the kitchen, she shut Hercules in the laundry room and went back to the bar so she could observe Lee.

As he did on Thanksgiving, Lee used his knife to open the box. The return address was the same as before. The handwriting identical to the first package, as well. Once again, he pulled the paper aside and drew his blade across the tape that secured the cardboard flaps. Lee could see cotton gauze, darkened with dried blood and nestled inside it was a knife he knew all too well. If he'd had any doubts about who was involved, he didn't any longer. Just when his world was right and perfect, his past had come back to destroy him.


	8. New Year's

Since the day after Christmas, Lee had been on edge. He refused to explain what was going on to Shady. She'd had a doctor's appointment the day after the package came. He joined her and met the doctor. However, Boots couldn't escape the notion that the real reason Lee had come was to question the doctor to make sure he was everything he professed to be.

New Year's Eve was supposed to be a special night. Since they'd been together, he always made dinner reservations and took her dancing at one of the nicer hotels in San Francisco. They had planned on this being their last "date night" before they became a family.

However, when the package came his plans changed. He told her the night of her doctor's appointment, "Shady, I need you to pack your bags. I'm taking you and Hercules to Barney's."

She froze in the middle of the bedroom and turned back to where Lee stood at the doorway, "Excuse me?"

"I've got to go to London," he said simply.

"Why?"

He came to her, "Because I've got unexpected business that requires me to go to London."

"That unexpected business come in those two packages?" Shady quizzed, her hands on her hips.

"Damn it, Shady, I'm trying to be reasonable but you're not making this easy on me."

"Lee, you're keeping secrets from me." Boots put her hands on his chest, "I saw the look on your face when you opened that box. I've watched you the last few days walk the perimeter of our property like you're on an assignment. You've exchanged phone calls with both Barney and my dad." When he didn't answer, she went on, "Lee Christmas, I'm pregnant. Not stupid."

He pulled her into a hug, kissing her hair and ran a hand possessively over her swollen belly, "I know you're not stupid, darling. And, I just need you to understand, I'm doing this for your own protection."

"Leaving me alone with Barney," she stated. Lee at least had the decency to look embarrassed. Boots asked, "How long will you be gone?"

"As long as it takes," was the clipped response.

She spoke his name in a combination of frustration and pleading, "Lee."

He knew he wasn't going to win this argument. He hated being an ass, especially to this woman but she gave him no choice. "Shady, pack your bags. My flight leaves at ten tonight and I need to see you settled to have at least some peace of mind where you're concerned."

She didn't speak to him the whole time she packed. Lee got the dog's things ready, grabbed the cases as she finished with them and loaded the truck. Barney was waiting when they drove up and he quickly helped Christmas get everything inside the gym. Shady immediately went to the room she had occupied the first time ever there and flopped down on the bed. Ross followed her inside with her cases. He took one look at her expression and knew what he had to do.

"Don't you let him leave thinking you're angry," her boss cautioned.

"But I am angry," Shady answered.

"Get over it," Barney ordered, "If he is going into a dangerous situation, he doesn't need to be distracted by worrying about you."

Ross had shamed her. And rightly so. Lee needed to know everything was okay here so he could go do whatever it was he refused to tell her. She nodded and followed Barney out to where Christmas still stood. The couple exchanged a glance and all Lee did was open his arms. Shady immediately walked into his embrace, "Please, be careful."

"You have my word, darling. I'll be back as soon as I'm able," And he kissed her. He grabbed Barney and the two men walked out together. Lee looked at his friend, and then pointed back towards the gym, "That's everything that I value in this whole world, Barney. That woman and the child she's carrying. I need your word that whatever happens, you'll take care of them."

"I'm not raising your kid, Christmas. So, what's this all about," Ross wanted to know.

Christmas shook his head, "It's a matter of British national security. If I could share it with you, I would. You've just got to trust me."

"Something from your time with the SAS, then," Barney spoke.

"Yep, suffice it to say, ghosts from my past."

"And you're going alone?"

"You, too?" Lee glared at his friend. Ross shrugged but the Brit shook his head, "I can't put anyone else in danger, Barney. I'm pretty sure it's already cost lives." Lee looked at his watch, "I've got to go. Thanks for this."

"Like the woman said, be careful," Ross said in parting.

Lee shook his head and left, reluctantly, to face his mistakes.


	9. London Calling

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: ****I'm sorry for the delay. I had this all written but a comment from Cat made me rethink it. I'm glad I did. Hope you are, too. And, to all of you who are following and those who take the time to review - THANK YOU! You make my day!**

* * *

Lee's first order of business in London was to contact his former commanding officer. He knew it was a futile exercise. He was almost certain that the blood and the insignia was his. He went to their old unit headquarters but it was, as he also expected, abandoned; obviously not used for any kind of military initiative in years. Realizing that this was going to be a more drawn out affair than he had hoped, he secured a safe house and a burn phone and made a few more phone calls. He finally reached a former unit member, another assassin trained by the same C.O. who went by the name, Cooper. Coop met him at a restaurant in one of the more touristy parts of London.

"Damn, man, how long has it been?" Cooper asked as Christmas dropped into the booth.

"Long," was Christmas' clipped reply.

"Gotta admit, I was shocked as hell you called. What's up?"

"This," and Lee slid the gauze, now secured in a zip lock bag to the former agent. Cooper took one look and then stared hard at his former unit mate, "Is that what I think it is?"

Lee nodded as Cooper continued, "And you think you know whose it is?"

Again, Christmas nodded his confirmation. Coop rubbed a hand across his chin, "You think it's the Chief's," referring to their former commanding officer. "Why?"

And Lee told the man the whole story, including the two packages that had arrived. Cooper leaned back in the chair as Christmas explained, "My first covert operation was to take out the head of a Chinese terrorist cell, Chen Yu. We had firm, reliable intel that his group was a threat to national security and had, in fact, already taken out a couple of smaller targets. However, it was a botched assassination attempt with a less than professional outcome."

"Wish we'd have known that, Lee. We've had other terrorist attacks that could be his signature but were discounted because he was believed dead. Several in the Intelligence community assumed he'd had a protégé that he taught."

"So you could let me look at those cases? Finish what I should have all those years before?" Lee was hopeful.

Cooper nodded his head, "Yeah. Meet me here tomorrow. I'll have everything you need." The former agent had written an address on a napkin and slid it across to the Expendable. Lee took it with his left hand, his wedding ring standing out. "You're married?"

Lee smiled, "Yeah and expecting my first child."

"Not good. If Chen figures that out…"

Lee interrupted, "He already knows. Those packages were sent to my home and my wife retrieved them both. The sooner I rectify this mistake, the better."

Cooper nodded again, "Alright, see you tomorrow." And he left his former combatant sitting alone.

* * *

He'd been in London now for three weeks. Reviewing the case files Cooper had given him only made him feel worse. By not doing as he was ordered, Yu, and in turn, Lee, had most likely been responsible for two deaths and countless injured from multiple attacks across the city. Coop had also checked out their former commanding officer's home. Signs of a struggle and more blood were evident throughout. The uniforms, kept at the back of a closet had been rifled and one was missing a sleeve. While there was no evidence the man was dead, there was nothing firm that he was still alive. All of this coupled with the fact that Lee missed his wife had landed him in a local pub. He knew better, he really did. But, Christmas couldn't stop himself and a half dozen beers later on an empty stomach, he had a nice buzz. However, it did nothing to dull the ache or the guilt. He paid the tab and headed out of the bar.

He'd gone a couple of blocks when the hair began to stand up on the back of his neck. He'd had the feeling now, for almost a full week, that he was being followed or, at the very least, watched. Tonight, however, that feeling was back in spades. Lee made a turn down an alley and let his coat fall open. Leaning against the building as if to relieve himself, Christmas pulled a knife from an interior pocket. He staggered back out and then, in an instant, grabbed the assailant that was pursuing him.

Problem was, the assailant was as skilled as Lee. The fight, while valiant, was over quick and the former SAS officer found himself disarmed and on the wrong end of his own weapon.

"Now, I know for sure, you are drunk," Yin Yang's familiar voice registered in Lee's mind.

Trying to brush it aside with a bit of bravado, Lee responded, "Tell me something I don't know."

"Okay, I'm not the only one following you."

And that, more than anything, sobered him up. "Is he here now?"

"No," Yin shook his head, "he dropped away when you ducked down the alley."

"But you saw him?"

"I saw him. I've seen him several times. In fact," Yang responded, "I followed him. I know where he's staying." And Lee Christmas had his first break since arriving in London.

* * *

It was the last week of January and it had been nothing but damp and rainy. According to the latest doctor's visit, where Barney had tagged along, Boots was somewhere around her 23rd week in the pregnancy. Doctor Spencer had wanted to do a sonogram but Shady wouldn't hear of it without Lee. The good man had relented but informed her next month wasn't an option – with or without her Brit – he was going to check her out.

Hercules' moods matched his owner. The big dog had the advantage of being able to spend some time in the Christmas' fenced backyard. Here, in the gym, he was as much a prisoner as Shady. Barney let him out, walked with him up and down the alley and sidewalks but it just wasn't the same. Both of them – Boots and Hercules – were pining for Lee Christmas.

It was probably somewhere around three or four in the morning when Barney heard Shady's muttered oath. He had listened to her toss and turn on the bed, the mattress making a distinct sound as she flopped. He had also been able to make out several unflattering remarks directed at her husband. The dog, as if agreeing with her, had made little grunts and moans in response. He wasn't surprised to see her slam out of the bedroom fifteen minutes later.

She jumped at the sight of the Expendables leader sitting at the large, round table, "Crap, Barney, I didn't realize you were up."

"You know I don't sleep much," he answered emotionlessly, "What's your excuse?"

Shady shook her head as she joined him, lowering her ever increasing body into a chair, "I've never slept well when Christmas is gone. Add to it that I can no longer find a comfortable position in which to sleep and, well…"

"He won't be pleased to know you're not taking care of yourself."

"He'd have to call to know that, now, wouldn't he?" She snapped back.

"He will when he can," Ross defended.

"But, Barney," her voice took a tone he had never heard with this woman, "what if he can't?" And the fear in Boots' question nearly undid him.

Barney shook his head, hoping to give her reassurance, "I'd know if he couldn't."

Her glaze narrowed, "How?"

And Ross smiled, "You really think I'd let him go completely alone?"

For the first time since Lee had dropped her off a month ago, Shady smiled, "Really? He's got back up?" And at Ross' affirmative nod, she asked, "Who?"

"Yin."

Shady leaned back in the chair, relief pouring from her, "Thank you."

He nodded, "So you've got no excuse for this attitude." He pointed at her, "He will call. He's going to ask me how you are and, you should know, Snow, I'm going to tell him everything."

Shady ignored his threat and asked instead, "Do you know why he's there?"

"Only what I've already told you the other one hundred times you've asked me. He said it was a matter of national security stemming from his SAS service."

"Well, I've been thinking about that," Shady leaned forward conspiratorially, "I've still got some friends in high places with agencies that could find out that kind of thing. I've thought about calling in some favors."

"Boots, I don't think that's such a good idea. If Lee needed that kind of back-channel help, he's got his own contacts," But Barney was stopped from adding anything else when he felt his cell phone vibrate. He pulled it out, took one look at the caller I.D. and smiled. He flipped the phone open, "Yeah, Ross."

"Next time you send someone to follow me, make sure they don't get caught," Lee Christmas' British lilt chastised.

"Got made did he?" And he looked to Shady who knew instantly Barney was on the phone with her missing husband.

"Yeah, but," and Lee looked at Yang who was sitting on a nearby couch in their safe house, "I'm glad for the company."

"Don't mention it," Ross chuckled.

"So how's my wife?"

"Well," Barney began, "she's sitting right here across from me. In fact, she was just suggesting ways she might help you from here."

"What the hell's she doing up at this hour? Wait, help me? Has she made any calls?" Lee began, only to stop himself, "Put her on the phone."

Ross handed his cell across to the young woman, "Lee?"

"You should be in bed asleep, darling." His words were teasing but with a subtle reprimand.

She smiled and he could it hear it in her voice, "You know I can't sleep without you."

"Yes, but you've got more than just yourself to worry about."

"So people keep telling me, but it doesn't stop me from worrying about you, too," she spoke softly, trying to hide the growing emotions.

"I understand, Boots, but I need you to let me handle this my way."

"Lee…" she began, but he cut her off.

"Shady, you ask the wrong questions of the wrong people and you'll get me killed. Do you understand?" Lee warned her firmly.

She did tear up then. She had known he was in danger but to have him speak so plainly about the risk made her heart skip a beat, "I understand, Lee. Your way. I give you my word."

Christmas knew what that oath meant and that it was going against every grain of his wife's instincts but he accepted the simple act of faith it implied, "Now, please, darling, get some rest. I'll be home before you know it."

"I love you," was Shady's parting comment.

"I love you, too. Now, give Barney the phone back." Shady got up from the table and did as instructed, returning to her room to cry herself to sleep.

Barney watched her leave before he spoke to his second, "Still can't tell me anything?"

"Not yet," and Ross could hear the emotional toll this was taking on Christmas, too.

"Any idea how much longer?"

"Yeah," he replied reluctantly, "another month."

Barney frowned, "I'll tell her."

"Is she…" Lee trailed off.

"She's fine. Just totally in love with you which is beyond explanation in and of itself. And, of course, worried about you. But, both she and the baby are fine."

Lee nodded his response, even though he knew Barney couldn't see it. Ross finished the conversation, "Get your ass back here in one piece, understood?"

"Yeah, Boss, got it." And Lee Christmas hung up the phone.


	10. Home

As expected, Shady did not react well to the news that her husband was going to be another month in London. The time passed slowly for her, marked only by the trip to the doctor's office for her checkup and sonogram. Once again, Barney accompanied her. As soon as the nurse prepped her, Ross and the ever-energetic Doctor Spencer entered.

"So are you ready to see the first picture of the baby?" Spencer asked the soon-to-be mom.

Shady answered, "All the same to you, Doc, I'd just as soon get it over."

Barney cleared his throat and then thumped Boots on the head, "My niece is a little disappointed that her husband isn't here to share this."

"Sorry, Doctor Spencer, just feeling sorry for myself," she smiled and then glared playfully at Ross. "I thought it was okay for a pregnant woman to have mood swings."

The doctor laughed in response, "It does happen." And he drew the tool over the young woman's belly to begin the procedure. He made small talk, explaining what the two were seeing on the screen. And, then Doctor Spencer asked the question, "Do you want to know what you're having?"

Shady smiled, "No, thanks, Doctor. That is one thing my husband and I did talk about. We'll wait until the delivery. Although," she glanced at Barney, "I find it hard to believe a man like Lee Christmas could father anything but more alpha-males."

Barney nodded in agreement as the Doctor laughed again and turned off the sonogram. "So, the nurse will get you cleaned up and draw blood again just to make sure we're good there. Any other issues or questions?"

"I do have a couple of questions," Shady stopped him. When the doctor motioned for her to ask, she launched in, "So you're not seeing anything troublesome?"

He shook his head, "No, Mrs. Christmas, you've got a relatively uneventful pregnancy working here. Your weight is normal for this point of your confinement. Your blood pressure and issues with your blood type are all good. The fetus shows proper development for this stage of the pregnancy. You're in great health. You're fine."

"Alright, then, thanks, Doc," Shady smiled.

Barney Ross was instantly on guard. His female Expendable was up to something. And, knowing Boots, she'd play her hand soon enough.

Ross didn't have to wait long because, once back in the gym, Shady turned on the team lead, "I'm going home."

"That's what you're up to," he answered knowingly.

"You heard the doctor. I'm fine. The baby's fine. There's nothing out of the ordinary with the pregnancy."

"Except that your husband wants you here," Ross countered.

Shady's temper finally surfaced, "And I don't give a good tinker's damn what he wants. He hasn't called in over three weeks and I'm tired of waiting around. I want to be in my house. Sleeping in my own bed. Lounging on my own furniture. I'm going home."

Barney nodded. He couldn't blame her and, quite frankly, he'd been expecting this explosion for some time. "Who's going to take you?"

"I'd hoped you would but, if not, I'll call one of the guys."

"You really think they'll go against Christmas?" Barney countered.

"Fine, I'll ask Megan or Dilly," Shady named two of the bar's employees that she had hired. "But, one way or another, I'm spending tonight at home." And she exited into her bedroom to finish packing.

Barney knew he'd lost this battle. He began gathering up the things that belonged to the dog. After all, Shady was spending tonight in her home.

* * *

Lee Christmas had been on a plane for thirteen hours. He'd spent another two coming through Customs. All he wanted was to get home, take a shower and sleep in his own bed with his beautiful wife. It was closer to two in the morning when he strolled into the bar. Barney Ross was sitting at a table, drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. He looked up over his glasses when his second in command entered.

"You don't call?" Barney chastised.

"Don't you start on me. I'll have enough of that with my wife when I go wake her up," Lee responded as he headed towards the gym.

"She's not there."

Christmas froze in mid-stride and wheeled back around, "And where would she be at two in the morning?"

Barney pulled the paper back up in front of his face, answering, "Sleeping in her bed at home would be my guess." And he counted in his head…one…two…three…

"What the hell is she doing at home?" Lee yelled, "I told you I wanted her here so you could watch her. Protect her."

Ross still didn't drop his paper, "You haven't called or checked in. You've given none of us anything concrete as to what the threat might be. No reason to think she can't stay at home alone."

Lee was across the room and hauled Barney up by his shirt, "What the hell are you thinking?"

"What are you?" Barney asked back, his handgun at Lee's head. Christmas froze, eyes closed, knowing he'd screwed up. "Do you really believe, for one moment, I'd leave her unprotected?"

And when Lee released the team lead's shirt, Barney lowered his gun. Lee blew out a breath and answered, "Hell, I don't know what I believe. I just know that I came here expecting to get my wife and find out she's nowhere around."

"Then, go home," Barney said. "Get some rest. Sleep with your wife. The guys are rotating the watch on your house, so everything's good."

Lee nodded and did as he was ordered. Problem was, the longer he drove, the madder he got. He understood Barney was giving Shady the space she needed and was still doing what Lee had asked – protect his wife and unborn child. But, his wife should know better. He'd given her express instructions to stay put and let him deal with this issue. He'd told her he needed to handle this situation his way and his wife had agreed. But, here was Shady "Boots" Powell at her stubborn, headstrong, pain in the ass best. Well, two could play this game.


	11. Fact Finding

Shady heard Hercules growl twice. She knew it was around three in the morning – the time the guys normally made their rounds. Wonder if Barney knew she knew about her bodyguards? When Hercules growled again, Boots knew there was something wrong.

She pulled the gun from under her pillow and with lightning speed pointed it at the shadow in the room. The shadow moved just as fast as Shady and she found herself disarmed. From the foot of the bed, Hercules jumped up in an attack position, growling and barking.

"It's about time you did something, you damned mutt," Lee spoke. Hercules recognized his master's voice and stopped instantly.

It made Shady's, "You son of a bitch," that much louder.

"That's a nice way to greet your husband," and again, Lee was calm.

Shady flipped the switch of the lamp on her nightstand to see her husband sitting in the chair. He had moved it to her side of the bed.

"My husband," she stressed the word, "usually lets me know when he's coming home."

"I expected to find you at Barney's and surprise you."

"Well, you surprised me alright," Shady snapped.

"Why are you here?" Lee accused.

Shady said, "I could ask you the same thing."

"I came home to see my wife."

"Just a layover until you go to the next port?" Shady was viperous.

Lee stood up so fast, he knocked the chair backwards, "No, Shady, I came home because all I could think about was seeing my wife, pregnant with my child. All I could imagine since I've touched down is holding her and sleeping with her. Is that too damn much to ask?" With that one speech, he knocked the wind out of her sails. Shady took a good look at Lee Christmas and could see the fatigue written all over him. The bags under his eyes betrayed sleepless nights. His shirt hung on a frame that while still fit showed signs of weight loss.

Shady responded quietly, "Give me back my gun and go shower. The bed will be ready when you're done."

"And my wife will be in it waiting?"

She gave him a lop-sided grin, "That can probably be arranged."

He turned on his heel and went into the bathroom. Shady got up, righted the chair, and then took Hercules to the laundry room. She straightened up the bed, dimmed the lights and waited for her husband. She didn't have to wait long. Lee came out, dressed in boxers, turned the lights off the rest of the way and climbed in next to his wife.

He immediately pulled Shady against his body, burying his face in her hair and pulling her body against his. He ran a hand over a belly that was larger than he remembered and was rewarded with a thump to his palm.

"Whoa," he leaned up, "what's that?" And he pushed back against the little foot only to have it kick again.

"That's my ribs you guys are playing through," Shady spoke.

"How long has that been going on?"

He could hear the smile in her voice, "A few weeks."

"What else have I missed?" And that wistfulness in his tone broke her heart.

"The doctor says I'm one of those women who gets pregnant all over. My face is fuller, my ankles are swollen although I haven't seen them in a while and, oh yeah, my breasts got bigger."

"Really?" Lee asked. Shady elbowed him and was rewarded with a "humph." Lord, how she had missed this man. She felt him lay back down and sigh, "Lord, I missed you, darling." He echoed her exact sentiments.

"I'm so glad you are home," Boots said quietly.

"Me, too," he sighed, pulling her so close that it would be impossible to tell where his body ended and hers began.

"I love you, Lee." But all she got in response was deep, even breathing. Her formidable British SAS soldier was sound asleep.

* * *

It was well past ten the next morning when she finally eased out of the bed. She knew her husband was exhausted because he was snoring. In the almost four years they had been together, she could count on one hand the number of times Lee had let himself relax that completely.

She pulled on the oversized robe and made her way to the kitchen. She let Hercules into the backyard, putting out his food and water, giving him free run. Shady put on coffee, which she knew would be the second thing Lee looked for, and then curled up in the big rocker/recliner, pulling a nearby quilt over her as she did. She sighed, happy for the first time in months, because her husband was safely home.

Half an hour later, Boots heard the footsteps in the hall. Lee rattled the cups in the cabinet, pulling one down and pouring it full of the hot drink waiting just for him. He ruffled the top of her head where she sat in the chair and then dropped down on the couch.

"I was hoping to wake up next to you," he chastised.

She smiled, "I don't sleep this late."

"Hmm," he responded, taking a drink. "So can I see the girls?"

"No, you cannot. Stop trying to be funny and charming. You're in my doghouse, Christmas, and you've got a lot to do to get out of it."

"I'm in the doghouse? I'm not the one who left Barney's against my specific instructions," he countered.

"Like I was here by myself," Shady answered back. "Did you at least send Hale home this morning when you came in?"

"So you've known all along they were out there?"

And the look she gave him was all the answer he needed. It didn't make him any less exasperated with her but, he guessed, he couldn't blame her for wanting to be home. Those last couple of weeks in London, he'd felt the same way.

"Lee," she spoke his name softly, pulling him back from wherever he had suddenly drifted. When he made eye contact, Shady continued, "I need to say something to you and I need you to hear me out before you react. Please?"

He nodded and she went on, "One of the things that has always made us a good team was that we, instinctively, knew what the other needed. We just always seemed to be on the same wave length. Through every jungle, village and hellhole we've traipsed, the one thing we've had was that we each trusted the other with our very lives."

"That's still the case, Boots," Lee interjected.

"Is it really?" Shady came back, "Because it doesn't feel that way." He started to interrupt but she held up her hand, "I know you think you're protecting both your child and me but, Lee, damn it, that's not the case. I may be pregnant but I can still fire a weapon and throw a blade. Believe me, I know my limitations. But, not knowing the threat means I can't protect myself. You can't be with me 24/7 and I need to understand what I'm up against."

He leaned back into the couch. Damn her, she was right. All those years of training as a pilot and a federal agent didn't go away just because she was six months pregnant. He'd thought he was keeping her out of harm's way and all he'd done was disadvantage her.

Lee cleared his throat, "You may not believe this but I wasn't always as efficient as I am now in my particular job."

She put a hand on her chest in mock surprise, "Really? You weren't born to it?"

He smiled, "Well, I thought I was but my C.O. didn't think so. He recognized I had a certain raw talent and he worked to mold it." He took another drink and continued his tale of Chen Yu and his mission to assassinate the terrorist cell leader.

"Piece of cake," Shady said, "you do that kind of thing in your sleep."

"Now. Not then. My first time, I made mistakes. The kill was harder than I expected. Chen seemed to know I was there."

"But, you killed him," Shady stated.

"I did," Lee responded, "but I didn't verify the kill. And, I left behind my weapon."

She shrugged, "We leave knives behind all the time."

"Shady, I thought this was a game and I could add a notch on my belt each time – leave a signature that no one would ever be able to trace. Real movie spy shit, understand?" And when she nodded that she did, he continued, "The return address for both packaged was our unit headquarters. Only a handful knew its actual location. The first box contained a uniform sleeve with my unit insignia sewn to it. That's not what alarmed me – it was the second patch – one that only five of us had. It designated us for what we were – the assassins."

"Your commanding officer?"

"Yeah, I was pretty sure it was his, but the second package confirmed it. Inside was my knife and it was wrapped in blood-stained gauze." He watched Shady's face blanche, "In London, I was able to confirm he was missing and that the blood on the bandages was definitely a match to his."

"So Chen Yu wasn't dead," she said plainly. "And, I'm guessing, he's still not?"

Lee shook his head, "Yin and I got close. Missed him by maybe an hour. After that, the trail went dead. We worked a few more leads but couldn't make anything solid. When I boarded the plane to come home, he was going to China. He had a few more contacts that he could call on but Yang felt he needed to do it in person."

"And you're sure it's Chen Yu?"

Lee leaned forward on the couch, "All the records say he's dead. But, he's the only one who could have had that knife – my knife."

"You think he's coming here?"

"It's what I would do." Christmas scrubbed his face, "He knew we were close. For a trail to go that ice-cold, he had to have left the country. He's after me. I have no doubt, if he gets the opportunity, he'd use you but I'm his target."

"Then draw him out," Shady said, the mercenary in her taking over, "Fight him on your turf."

He smiled, "That's why I'm home. If he is coming, he needs to come here. In the meantime, I need to do right by my wife and be the one protecting her, not my friends."

She let out a breath that she really had been holding, "So no more trips?"

"No more trips, no more assignments with the rest of the team. Not until Baby Christmas make an appearance," and he slipped off the couch to kneel in front of her, caressing the baby bump, "This is my priority. You, Shady Powell, you are my priority." He kissed her soundly.

Shady leaned forward to return the kiss. When he finally let her up for air, Lee chuckled, "So you think I'm charming?"

She cocked an eyebrow, "I don't think I'd be like this if I didn't."

When Boots leaned back, the blanket fell away. "Damn, woman, you weren't kidding. They did get big," Christmas observed, standing up quickly to get out of her way.

She swatted at him only to have Lee grab her hands and pull her up against him as close as he could with a baby in the way, "I love you, Shady. I won't leave you out like that again. No more secrets, ever. You have my word."

Boots wrapped her arms around his neck, "Apology accepted. Now, can we go back to bed?"

"I thought you'd never ask," he swept her off her feet and took her back to bed for the rest of the day.


	12. Nesting

Shady was in her third trimester. In just another couple of months, this would all be over and she'd be back to normal. Well, not really, but it was a nice dream.

Lee had been nothing but attentive. Actually, she came this close to seeing if he wanted to go spend some time with Barney just so she wouldn't hit him with a frying pan. But, he seemed so generally giddy about the whole experience; she just couldn't hurt his feelings.

Boots had a doctor's appointment a few days after Lee had come back. He had sweet-talked the nurse and got his own private sonogram so he could see the first pictures of his child. Shady actually giggled watching the man – who would have believed that the big, tough, assassin and mercenary could be, well, such a kid.

This morning, Lee was stretched out in the bed watching his wife get dressed. Shady was right. She had gotten pregnant all over. At 5'6" his wife was no petite, little thing. She was physically fit, her body as tone and sculpted as his. Boots had learned to fight with the guys, training with them regularly. She could throw all of them except Gunnar and, of course, her own husband. So seeing her like this – all rounded and curvy, filled out and soft (although he would never tell her she was soft) was quite the revelation. He also liked it very much.

Boots caught his reflection in the mirror and turned around, "Are you watching me get dressed?"

He nodded his head, "I am."

"Well, stop it."

"Why? When you know you've lain right here in this same bed and watched me do the exact same thing."

She got a lopsided grin, "Yeah, but right now, I don't look like you do." She faced him, hands on her hips, "And don't stare at me like that."

He feigned ignorance, "Like what?"

"Like you'd rip my clothes off."

"But I would," he smiled lasciviously.

"Lee," she huffed, "I look like the Goodyear blimp. Don't shine me."

He was off the bed in a flash and had her wrapped in an embrace, "I'm only going to tell you one more time, wife. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

She put her arms around his neck, "God, you always say the _sweetest_ things." And she kissed him.

He put her away, chuckling, "So what are we doing today?"

"I want crab cakes."

"You're kidding, right?" He looked over his shoulder as he got dressed.

She smiled broadly, "No, sir. They sound so good. And, I want to walk along the wharf. Oh, and I want to ride the motorcycle down there."

He wheeled around, "You should have stopped with the walking along the wharf. We are not taking the bike."

He grabbed the keys to the truck, knowing she would follow. She pestered, "But, I like riding the bike."

"Not eight months' pregnant," he opened the door to the garage.

"You're eight months' pregnant, too?" She was teasing him.

"You are testing the waters, madam," he held open the door to the truck.

She put a hand on his, gave him a saucy grin, "Yes, I am," followed by a peck on the cheek and got in the truck.

He shut the door, grinning, too.

The rest of the day they spent walking the wharf. They had crab cakes in one of the little seafood places that lined the pier. From there, he took her to a few antique stores and swap shops. They bought a few more odds and ends to decorate the nursery and a couple of items that would complement their residence. Back home, she fell asleep on the couch, wrapped in his arms – life back to normal.

Over the next few days, Shady exhibited all the classic signs of nesting. While Lee had been in London, he had spent late nights reading articles on the internet about pregnancy. It was his way of keeping track of what Shady was experiencing. All it really did was torture him and remind him what he was missing. However, he recognized these symptoms.

She had cleaned the home from top to bottom. The house was so spotless you could eat off the floor. He dirtied a dish; she was on him to clean it. Lee actually took pleasure in tormenting her slightly by dropping dirty clothes throughout the bedroom. When she figured out what he was up to, Shady threatened to sic Hercules on him.

Boots now had to go to the doctor every two weeks. She had finally leveled out weight-wise. Blood pressure and blood type were non-issues. But, the morning sickness had returned. Spencer had assured her it sometimes happened. It was nothing to worry about.

Her fingers had swollen to the point they looked like little sausages. She hadn't been able to wear her wedding band for several months. It bothered her, especially as they celebrated their one year anniversary. Lee surprised her with roses, dinner that he prepared and jewelry. The emerald and diamond tennis bracelet, added to the wedding band, earrings from her Christmas present and necklace he'd given her as a belated birthday present made quite the expensive collection. Barney had helped her get Lee's gift – a special set of antique wood-working tools. They enjoyed their evening and just being together.

Two weeks later, she woke in the middle of the night, having contractions. Lee was awake instantly. He sat with her, timing them, until they stopped altogether. This happened a couple more times over the next few days. Both of them knew that, very soon, they would be three – a family.


	13. Labor

Shady slapped the top of the alarm clock, turning off the blaring buzzer, and rolled onto her back with a humph. She was immediately accosted by her husband, much too cheery for eight in the morning.

"And how do you feel?" He smiled, kissing her temple.

"So ready for this to be over," she whined. Shady was now ten days past her due date.

"I know, darling," Lee brushed her hair back, "What time's your doctor appointment?"

"Ten-thirty."

"I can get a run in then. Feel like I need to clear my head," he spoke seriously.

"Maybe I should run with you," she said flatly.

Christmas chuckled, "No, thank you. I'm not interested in delivering our first child. That's what doctors get paid for."

"Fine," Boots grumbled. "Taking Hercules?"

"No, he can stay. I've already fed him and let him out," Lee answered as he pulled on running pants and tied his laces.

"I thought I heard you up," she watched him dress; doing exactly what he accused her of just a few weeks ago.

He grinned over his shoulder, "Need help out of bed?"

Sighing heavily, "Yes, please."

He came around and she pulled back the covers as he took her hands in a chair grip to leverage her up. Shady grimaced in pain, squeezing her eyes shut and tightening the grasp on his hands as she did.

"You alright," Lee asked immediately, feeling the death grip.

Catching her breath, she responded, "Yeah. Just a twinge."

He searched her face but didn't press the issue, "Take your shower. Hercules will stay with you until I get back." He gave her a hug, called for the dog and headed out.

Hercules sat in the middle of the bathroom while Shady got ready, an ever-present sentry in the absence of her husband. She scratched at the big dog's head as she finished getting dressed, pulling the long sundress over her head. She was just finishing her hair when the Great Dane jumped up and ran to the doorway, growling, hackles raised.

"Hercules, what are you doing," Shady asked trying to walk past him.

Standing in her bedroom was a man of average build and obvious Asian descent. He was armed, pointing the weapon at the dog who was now baring his teeth.

"I will kill him," the man warned.

"I'd rather you didn't, Mr. Yu," Shady answered calmly.

Boots grabbed at the dog's collar to keep him from lunging forward and felt another twinge like earlier. The intruder pointed towards the bathroom, "Lock him up."

She nodded and called the dog. Hercules looked back over his shoulder, giving his mistress a glare not dissimilar to looks she received from his master. Shady pulled him back into the bathroom and commanded him to sit. Behind her, she heard Yu order again, "Lock the door and close it."

Shady did as ordered, turning around, only to be stilled by another pain. She grabbed at her pregnant belly, immediately crossed to the bed and dropped down, "I'm sorry. I…"

Chen laughed, "I understand, Mrs. Christmas. However," and when he paused, Shady looked up to see him holding her small nine mil weapon, "you won't find whatever else it is you may be searching for. I make it a practice to know my enemy – and his wife."

Shady locked her jaw, knowing she was in trouble in more ways than one. Chen motioned for her to stand and precede him out of the room as he continued to talk, "Retired military, former federal agent and, most likely, the female mercenary known to travel with Christmas." He stopped her in front of the nursery, opening the door and drawing her in, "Did I miss anything?"

Once inside, Shady realized she was going to have a limited window of opportunity. She wanted to make a play but another pain stopped her. Still holding the weapon on her, Chen grabbed Shady's wrist and stretched her arm up toward the finial of the chifferobe where a rope hung. He looped it around her hand and tightened the knots.

"Look," Shady pleaded, "this isn't necessary. I'm pretty sure I'm in the early stages of labor."

The man stopped, "Really? How perfect. You crying out as your pain increases should serve as an added distraction."

Before Chen could grab Boots' other hand, she head-butted him, taking satisfaction in the cry that escaped him. He dropped the weapon and grabbed his nose with one hand, slapping her across the face with the other. The force knocked her head back into the solid wood of the cabinetry, dazing her. It gave Chen enough time to grab her other arm and tie it to the other finial. He tightened the knot painfully in retaliation. She was now strung over the cabinet, unable to fight back in any way. Anything Shady might have said was replaced by a moan as another pain ripped her abdomen.

Chen Yu retrieved his weapon and pointed it at the woman, "When your husband returns, do exactly as I say and neither of you will get injured."

She glared at him, "Yeah, right."

But before he could answer, the front door opened and Lee Christmas returned home from his run. Something was wrong, he could sense it, and Christmas was immediately on guard. He could hear Hercules howling from somewhere in the back of the house. He called out immediately, "Shady!"

When she didn't answer, he headed towards the bedroom, only to stop in his tracks as Chen Yu stepped into the hallway.

"Hello, Christmas."

"Where is she? Where's my wife?"

"Your wife is fine."

"Prove it," Lee countered.

Chen looked at Shady and nodded. She answered, "It's okay, Lee."

"Satisfied?" Yu responded.

But before anyone could say anything else, Shady called, "But you can kick his ass."

Chen glared at the woman. Lee smiled, "With pleasure, darling." And he motioned the intruder into the living room.

"I'm the one holding the weapon. I doubt you'll be kicking anyone's ass," Yu said.

Christmas gave him a confident stare, drawing Chen closer to him. Lee asked, "Why, Chen? Why come for me now after all these years?"

"Simple. It's taken me until now to find you. But, I've been looking for you ever since that day," Yu answered.

"I still didn't hear a why," Lee said back.

"When you didn't finish the job, it left me incapacitated; unable to make contact with my handler. He reported me dead who reported it to my section chief. By the time I could prove I was alive, it was too late. My wife had been abandoned with no way of supporting herself. Because I was never officially on an assignment, there were no benefits. My wife had to do what she could – her family wouldn't take her back. She had to turn to prostitution." His tone was bitter – hard as he finished, "She took her own life when she got pregnant by one of her johns."

Lee shook his head, "I'm sorry about your wife. But this life we lead comes with risk. And that risk sometimes involves our families, Chen. You can't blame me for that."

"I blame you that I could not get back to my wife. So, once you are dead, you will no longer need yours," Chen explained. "And, she can live as mine did. I might even keep your bastard."

"The last man who threated my wife is lying dead in a South American jungle. I can promise you'll end up the same way. Leave now and this never happened," Lee warned.

"Too late," and Chen leveled the gun to fire.

Christmas was ready. He always carried a weapon, even when running. He had worked the knife free while Chen had been talking. But, before Yu could fire, Lee threw the weapon, disarming him. Chen recovered quickly and attacked Christmas. The fight was on.

* * *

Barney checked his watch again. Since she had stayed with him, Shady had kept the Expendables leader updated on all of her subsequent doctor's visits. And since they were well past her delivery date, he had looked forward to the phone calls. Something was wrong – his gut was twisting. He had called both Lee and Shady's cell phones and both had gone to voicemail. If the baby had come, Barney knew Lee would have contacted him. Yes, there was something definitely wrong. He texted the rest of the team. The Christmas home was the rendezvous.

* * *

The labor pains had started to get closer together. Shady hurt but refused to cry out. Each wave she pushed back against the cabinet, hoping the firm wood against her back would help in support. She bit her lip until she tasted blood. She struggled against the ropes binding her wrists, trying to loosen them. Instead, she felt them dig deeper into her flesh, drawing blood there, too.

From the nursery, Shady could hear the grunts and groans as the two men struggled. The obvious sounds of furniture breaking and glass crashing together with the howls, barks and scratching from Hercules, still locked in the bathroom, added to the chaos of the situation. It also helped cover the moans that Shady couldn't keep quiet.

* * *

Lee was fighting for his life. Chen had years of pent up frustration and he made sure Christmas felt punches for each and every one of them. In one of their struggles, Lee had seen the knife tucked against the cushion of the chair. Lord bless his cutthroat little wife who kept knives hidden in places throughout their home. They rolled back towards the table and Lee was just able to grasp the weapon from the chair. In one motion, he rolled back, stabbing Chen in the stomach. Yu's eyes flared at the realization.

The Brit's eyes glared and he spoke quietly, "I told you, no one messes with my wife." But, just as he thought to finish his adversary, Lee heard Shady's low, keening moan. His attention was distracted. Lee turned his back on Chen to go to his wife.

Chen felt the blade slice through his gut. But, just as he thought Christmas would finish the job he'd started all those years ago, the man stopped. The distraction of his wife's cries finally reaching him. Yu had seen the gun and knew it was within reach. He felt it in his grasp and saw his opportunity when Lee headed towards Shady.

* * *

The Expendables team had converged on the house, immediately surrounding it. Barney had taken the front and could hear the sounds of the battle raging behind the door. He also knew he had to wait for just the right time or the distraction could do Lee more harm than help. Ross eased the door open slightly and saw his second in command ram the knife between the ribs of his adversary. But he also saw Lee turn at some distraction, exposing himself. Ross then watched as Chen grabbed a discarded gun and aimed it at Lee.

Shady could no longer hear the thrashing and fighting and knew the battle had ended. But, before she could call to her husband, the most intense pain yet attacked her and she could no longer hide her condition. Shady moaned in agony.

Two last sounds shattered the quiet: gunshots fired in rapid succession and Shady's panic-stricken cry.

"LEE!"


	14. Delivery

Lee caught signs of movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned back to face Chen only to see the man leveling a weapon at him once again. The next events seemed to unfold in slow motion. Lee watched Yu squeeze the trigger and knew that, just like before, he had made a mistake by not finishing the job.

Barney had been easing his way into the home and saw Yu grab the gun, point and fire at the former SAS officer. But, Barney was just as quick, squeezing off a round from his own weapon at almost the same time as Chen.

Christmas stood transfixed and watched as the Expendables leader entered his home, killing Chen. However, not before the gunshot Yu fired found its mark, piercing Lee's side. The normally self-assured Brit seemed frozen in place, oblivious to everything except that Chen was now dead and Barney was the one who had done it, most likely saving Lee's life in the process.

Shady's blood-curdling scream seemed to break the trance. Lee looked up at Barney who responded, "Christmas, your wife."

And Lee turned and flew to the nursery. The site there froze him again. His very pregnant wife was tied up to the huge cabinet that filled one wall of the room, dried blood crusting the ropes that bound her wrists. Her head hung down but Lee could still see that her face was tear-streaked and she continued to cry, calling his name. Shady's face also showed bruising from Chen's slap. But, it was her lips that crushed him. In order to keep from crying out in her labor, Boots had bitten them so hard that she had brought blood, bruising them, shredding them.

He was in front of her immediately, speaking her name. She looked up into his ruggedly handsome face and started crying again, "Lee. You're alive. Oh, Lee"

He grabbed her, trying to hold her and work loose the restraints but he couldn't make them budge. "Barney," Lee yelled, "I need a knife. Hurry!"

Shady chuckled tiredly, "Lee Christmas doesn't have a knife. When does that happen?" She panted through each word.

And, for the first time since the ordeal began, Lee smiled genuinely, "Never again."

Barney appeared immediately, cutting through the ropes, and Christmas lowered his wife down gently. Shady was in obvious advanced labor, the contractions interrupting the questions and commands she was trying to issue.

"Get…Hercules," she waved toward the bedroom.

"Toll's got the dog, worry about you," Barney answered over the top of the couple.

"Why didn't you cry out?" Lee's voice broke, trying to give her comfort.

She shook her head, "Couldn't…distract you. What he wanted." Shady tried to speak around the pain as her husband kissed her forehead.

Hale and Yin had made their way into the home and she heard one of them tell Lee that the ambulance was on its way. Boots shook her head, "Don't think…there's time."

And when she looked at her husband, it registered that his shirt was bloodied. She grabbed at him, her whole tone changing again, "You're shot? Now's the time you get shot?"

Lee looked at her, grinning a bit, "Yeah, but it's just a scratch." But before she could argue, Shady cried out again as the worst pain she had experienced so far stopped her.

A calm voice coming from somewhere directly in front of her brought Shady's clenched eyes open, "Boots? I've done this before. I can help you." The former NCIS agent looked into the blue eyes of Gunnar Jensen, as he added, "Do you trust me?"

She grasped the man's hand with a tired smile and gave an answer that all of them heard, "As I do each and every one of you, as I always have and always will - I trust you with my life."

Gunnar nodded and took charge, ordering Lee behind his wife to help her sit up. Jensen helped her get into a position for delivery and gently eased up her dress-tail that was damp from where Shady's water had broken at some point. The other men gave the three privacy as Gunnar began to talk her through the birth. With each push, Shady gripped Lee's hands tighter and tighter, grateful that her husband was alive and with her for this event. Behind his wife, Christmas gave her quiet words of encouragement as she made the final last effort to bring their first child into the world.

"One more push, Boots," Jensen ordered. Lee helped her lean forward and Shady gave one more loud cry.

The baby's cries suddenly replaced the mother's. EMTs had entered the nursery just as Jensen delivered the Christmas' child. One of the medics knelt down and took over, "Nice job, sir. We can take it from here."

Shady and Lee smiled at the huge blonde mercenary who quietly moved out of the way, fading into the background. The emergency personnel quickly cut the cord and swaddled the crying baby and turned to the injured parents. Shady was immediately given an IV and put on a gurney, readied to leave.

"Wait, he's been shot," she pointed towards her husband.

"It's nothing," Lee argued.

"It is not nothing," Shady responded indignantly.

But before anything else could be said, Ross stepped in, "She's right. He's been wounded. He'll be going." And that ended that.

* * *

The Lee Christmas _family_ was home. Despite the uncomfortable circumstances of the delivery, mother and baby were fine; Lee, not so much. The bullet had actually lodged in his ribs and required surgery to remove. He was released a day after Shady.

The rest of the guys had done yeoman work taking care of the house. Barney had reached out to both Church and Shady's friend, Mitchell Matthews, from the FBI. Together, the men were able to concoct a story of an intruder from Shady's former NCIS days trying to settle a vendetta. This kept Lee's SAS black ops connection shrouded. However, it would only be logical that a military consultant would know how to protect himself and his pregnant wife.

Yin, Hale and Gunnar worked on cleaning up the house, removing all the broken pieces of glass and furniture. Toll handled Hercules who had bloodied his paws trying to get out to protect his master and mistress. He doctored the big dog, feeding him and getting him ready for his new family to come home.

Barney had also called Shadow Powell to share the news with him – that he was a grandpa. He had made the trip from Sacramento and was waiting when his daughter and her child came in. He immediately helped her into the bedroom, bringing in the bassinette for the babe. Powell knew this was where Shady and Lee would keep the baby. Shadow doubted the nursery would ever see use. The Colonel also brought Christmas home after his release. The younger man couldn't contain himself, ready to see his wife and kid.

Shady was curled up on her side, head propped up on her hand staring down at the baby. She knew immediately when she was no longer alone. She smiled down at her sleeping child as she spoke, "You know how much I hate it when you stare."

Boots heard the deep chuckle as he joined her on the bed, picking up his son as he did. "He seems none the worse for wear."

And Shady repositioned herself on the pillows where she could watch father and son bond, "No he seems to know that unusual is the rule rather than the exception around here."

As Lee looked down at the sleeping boy, he spoke quietly, "I still can't believe I agreed to this name, though."

"Lee," she warned.

"The 'Thomas' doesn't bother me. I'm pleased to honor your father that way." Shady shook her head as he continued, "But Jensen? Really?"

"You know it was the right thing," Shady teased back.

"Yeah, well, don't expect me to call him that. I'm thinking T.J. sounds good enough," and he kissed the baby's head and laid him gently into the nearby bassinette.

Lee then turned around and settled himself comfortably on the bed next to his wife. She snuggled against him cautiously, aware of the bandages that were under the shirt. He immediately wrapped his arms around her, kissing her head.

"I owe you an apology," he spoke quietly, seriously.

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do. I put you in danger. I've kept things from you in my past. I just don't know how…"

Shady put her fingers on his lips, "I know the risks. I've always known the risks. And I love you with all my heart and soul, Lee Christmas. Don't ever forget that."

He put his hand on hers, kissing her fingertips, "Thank you, Shady."

She leaned back and looked at him, "For what?"

"For saying yes, when I asked you to marry me. For saying yes, when I wanted children. For saying yes, when I asked you to come into the jungle fours year ago."

Shady smiled broadly, "You're welcome." And she kissed him with a sigh. Could life ever get any better?


	15. Birthday

She was standing next to a picnic table on a small rise that overlooked the park near the house. Shady Powell Christmas couldn't believe her oldest son was turning five today. The Expendables had joined to celebrate. Gunnar and Tool were sharing beers and the grilling.

Hale and Toll with their girlfriends were tossing around a football, enjoying the clear June weather. Hercules was trying to get his buddy's attention, barking at Toll. The dog was starting to show his age, greying around the jowls.

Barney and her dad rode herd on the birthday boy, T.J. (since his dad refused to call him anything else) who was playing on the slides, running up the stairs and slipping down as fast as little legs could carry. And, off to the side was Yin with their youngest, soon-to-be three, Ian Ross. Since the little boy was old enough to walk, he had been Yang's shadow. And Yang, with infinite patience, was teaching the younger Christmas lad martial arts.

Shady knew instantly she was no longer alone. As if drawn by a magnet, she immediately leaned back into his body and was rewarded when those strong, muscled arms wrapped around her. His chin on her shoulder, Lee whispered into her ear, "Why are you up here all alone, wife?"

"Just admiring our handsome sons, husband."

She felt the chuckle rumble through his chest, "Mmm…I can understand why you would since they get those good looks from their father." Shady elbowed him in the ribs and was rewarded again with another breathless chuckle. "Now, why are you really up here?"

Boots shook her head, "Wondering what I did to deserve all of this. I understand why you always enjoy the quiet to just peacefully observe. There's a moment where you fear if you close your eyes, that when you open them again, it will all be gone."

"Yeah, but I can assure you, this is not going away."

She cut him a sideways glance, "Promise?"

"Yes, darling, I promise."

* * *

From their vantage point near the swings where young T.J. had now settled, the older soldiers watched the couple.

"She still hasn't told him she's pregnant again?" Barney asked.

The Shadow shook his head, "No, she's afraid he's going to be angry."

"Why?"

Her father chuckled, "After Ian was born, Christmas told her he was satisfied with the two boys. That he didn't really want any more kids."

Ross rolled his eyes, "When is that man ever angry with anything Boots does?" Her father agreed as Barney continued, "And how the hell does he not know she's pregnant? We've known it for weeks and we don't even see her every day."

"Sometimes you miss what's right under your nose," Powell responded. "He'll figure it out soon enough."

"Well, if she waits too much longer, she won't have to tell him. He can just drive her to the delivery room," Barney snarked. The two men laughed and went back to watching son number one.

* * *

"So are you really happy, Shady?" Lee asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Honestly, I've always worried about the fact that you're the only woman in this crew. Hell, even at home you're outnumbered."

"A rose among the thorns," Shady said.

He still held Shady with her back against his chest, saying absently, "I've often thought that maybe I should have knocked you up again, just to see if we could get a girl."

She cocked an eyebrow, "That was crudely spoken and, besides, I didn't think you wanted anymore kids."

"No," he corrected, "I didn't want you to think that's all I wanted from you was more kids. I told you when I asked you to marry me that I'd take enough for a rugby team."

"Yeah, well, I'm not having fifteen kids," she immediately informed him.

"Bite your tongue, woman, I don't play Union rules. I'm a League man," Lee laughed, "You only need thirteen."

"Yeah, that's not happening either," she chuckled back.

"Fine but if you wanted to try just once more for a girl," Lee trailed off.

Shady said smugly, "You wouldn't object."

Boots felt him shrug. She smiled and took his hands and pushed them down her front to the small (but noticeable to the observant) bump, "We should probably wait about six months and see what this one is before we decide about more kids."

And he spun her around to face him, "You're pregnant?"

She smiled her answer.

_Once again, from their viewpoint near the swings, Barney and Thomas exchanged a knowing smile. Now joined by the other members of the Expendables, it was Hale who said, "About time he figured it out." And they all shared knowing nods._

Boots searched his arrogantly handsome face; that face that could melt her heart with a simple wink and smile, "So you're not angry?"

"Shady," he shook his head, "I love you." He paused, searching for the right words, "I look back and wonder what this book that is my life would have been if you hadn't walked through the gym door nine years ago."

"A lot less chaotic and a lot more sleep," Boots quipped.

"I'm being serious," Christmas glared, "Like you said earlier, you were afraid you'd open your eyes and this would all be gone?" Shady nodded but didn't speak, "I have lived with that fear since that first night in Lethem. And, every time I've opened my eyes, you were right there." He kissed her, "I can't imagine my world without you. And I never want to."

She blinked back tears, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Lee Christmas, you…"

He interrupted her, smiling, and said right before he kissed her, "I know. I always say the sweetest things."


End file.
